


Remedial

by GhostlyGoddess2010



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Kids Being College Kids, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, Everyone Figuring Themselves Out, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Humor, Learning To Accept Oneself, M/M, Porn With Plot, Some Fluff, Some angst, Summer School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostlyGoddess2010/pseuds/GhostlyGoddess2010
Summary: A group of college students meet each other in a remedial class and they all become friends as they share some interesting experiences.





	1. The Class

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Everything Naruto is owned my Kishimoto Masashi and I have no form of ownership whatsoever.

Naruto walked into the classroom alone, despite knowing that at least two of his friends were in the class as well.  He scouted out a seat near the window in front of two other boys.  The light that shone through the window illuminated his blond spikes brilliantly as he sat.  Having always been a people person, he immediately turned around to the boys behind him.

“Hi, I’m Uzumaki Naruto,” he held out his hand to the boy directly behind him.  Dark eyes locked on his own apathetically before giving him a once-over and turning away to look out the window.  

“I don’t care,” the boy with black, chin-length bangs dismissed.  His hair had a unique style the spiked in the back; Naruto found it somewhat intriguing.

“Don’t mind Sasuke,” the boy next to him with white, chin-length hair and violet eyes laughed, “he’s kind of a douche like that.”

Naruto’s best friend, Inuzuka Kiba, snorted from the seat directly in front of him.  “I’d say.”  His head was resting on the desk like he was napping.  Naruto hadn’t even noticed that he was there.

“Hōzuki Suigetsu,” the boy introduced himself, shaking Naruto’s hand.  “This is Uchiha Sasuke.  He can be a dick at first, but he’ll grow on you,” he laughed at his own joke.

Naruto’s other best friend, Haruno Sakura, chose that exact moment to stroll past Kiba and scoff.  “Coming to class doesn’t help if you don’t pay attention, Kiba,” she sang.

“Class hasn’t even started yet Sakura, so fuck off.  Also, sit next to Naruto- this seat’s taken.”

“By whom?  Your phantasmal girlfriend?”

“Not sure yet,” he ignored her jab.  “Some lucky lady that’s yet to walk over.”

“Kiba, please.  The only lady that would willingly sit in that seat is a lady _bug_.  That _includes_ me,” she added, turning to Naruto.  “Am I lucky enough to sit next to _you_?”

“Of course, Saku.”  He moved his stuff so that his friend could sit down next to him.  “I was just making some new friends.  These are Uchiha Sasuke and Hōzuki Suigetsu,” he added, motioning to the boys.

Sasuke turned to look at her and grunted, while Suigetsu smiled and rolled his eyes.  “Just give him time,” he insisted, “he gets better over time, _trust me_.”

“Is this seat taken?”

The group- excluding Sasuke of course- turned to look at the girl who had spoken.  She had long blond hair pulled back into a ponytail with bangs that stretched past her chin on the right side of her face.

A predatory smile appeared on Kiba’s face.  “Of course not,” he responded, trying to be sly.  “And what might your name be?”

“Yamanaka Ino,” the girl responded with a smile of her own.  Sakura groaned internally.  Of course a pretty girl had sat next to Kiba; the poor girl had no idea what she was in for.

“It’s a pleasure,” he purred and Sakura suppressed a shudder.  Listening to Kiba hit on women always gave her the chills, even if he was a decent guy.

Naruto laughed.  “Give the lady some space Kiba, shit.”

“Don’t hate the player, hate the game,” he responded.

“Player?” Ino joked in response, “And here I thought there were some good guys left in the world.”

Sasuke continued to ignore her, Suigetsu shrugged, Naruto scratched the back of his head nervously, and Kiba’s eyes widened dramatically.  “I mean, I...uh...I’m not a _player_...per se,” he stuttered.

Sakura rolled her eyes.  “Oh, real smooth, _player_.”

Ino laughed at Sakura’s joke and Sakura beamed.  “It’s okay, Ino.  If he flirts too much, you can just knock him around a bit.  I give you permission,” she added with a wink.

“Oh,” Ino blushed, embarrassed.  “Are you two together?”

Sakura actually managed to bark out a laugh.  “Me and Kiba?  No fucking way.  That’s good though,” she continued to laugh lightly, wiping tears from her eyes.

A white-haired instructor walked into the classroom to begin the day.

“Morning,” he yawned.  “I’m sure you all have your own reasons for being here and wanting to get out of here, so let’s get started.  I’m Hatake Kakashi and this is Current Social Issues.”

Only Sakura and Sasuke had noticed that he’d walked in an entire twenty minutes late.

 

☀

 

“Ugh,” Naruto groaned when he, Kiba, and Sakura had returned to their dorm.  “How can one class be so exhausting?”

“You do realize that we didn’t even have a full class, right?” Sakura questioned him.  “Kakashi came in twenty minutes late.”

“I don’t care, it’s still exhausting.  Especially when you don’t _want_ to be there.”

“Oh, I’m not so sure about that,” she teased.  “You seemed pretty interested in Sasuke.”

Naruto blushed and looked away.  “I don’t like him, his hair’s just interesting,” he defended himself.

“Yeah Sakura, he doesn’t like that prick!  You should have seen the way he treated Naruto before you showed up!  Besides, I think Suigetsu’s more his type,” he suggested.

“Why do I have to like one of the guys?  Ino’s really pretty!”

“Yeah, and when’s the last time you went for a girl, Naruto?” Sakura asked.

“It happens!  I just like guys more, okay?”

“So,” Kiba eyed his friend suspiciously.  “Do you like Ino?”

Sakura rolled her eyes and Naruto sighed.  “No, I don’t.  But why do I have to like anyone?”

“Because you’ve been single for far too long,” Sakura explained.  “Besides, you have a crush in _every_ class.  We’re just placing our bets early.”

“Speaking of bets…” Kiba added, “$100 on Suigetsu, Sakura.”

“$500 on Sasuke,” Sakura countered.

“$500?!  Sakura are you crazy?” Naruto exclaimed.

The pink-haired girl shrugged.  “He’s pretty, Naruto.  You like pretty guys.  We’ll see how long you can hold out.”

 

☀

 

_“Why do I feel like I missed all of this?”  Naruto pulled at his hair, frustrated.  He was sitting on the couch of their shared dorm as Sakura tried to help him study for his next test._

_“Because you never pay attention,” Sakura scolded.  “You spend too much time daydreaming about pretty people.”_

_Naruto groaned.  “I’m going to fail this test, I’m going to fail this class, and then I’m going to kicked out.”_

_Sakura sighed.  “Naruto, Konoha University will not kick you out for failing one class.  There are other options; you’ll probably just have to take a remedial class.”_

_Naruto groaned in response._

_“Maybe if you spent less time drooling over Neji in class, you’d be able to focus.”_

_“I can’t help it Sakura, he’s so hot,” Naruto whined._

_“Yeah, yeah, I know, but I get through class fine.  Not to mention drool-free.”_

_“If I could just have one night with him-”_

_“Don’t even go there.  We both know that if you had one night with him, you’d want a second, then a third, etc.”_

_“I can’t help it, Sakura, I haven’t had sex in like, ages.”_

_“Naruto, 3 weeks is not ages.”_

_“Huh?  Who did I sleep with 3 weeks ago?”_

_“You forgot already?  That pretty girl TenTen that you met at that party.”_

_“Oh, yeah.  She kind of looked like Neji.”_

_Sakura smacked Naruto on the head.  “Stop it, stop that.  You need to focus less on sex and more on your classes, or you really will get kicked out.”_

_“No, Sakura, please don’t let me get kicked out!”_

_“I’ll do my best, but I can’t promise anything.”_

_Despite Sakura’s best efforts, Naruto was too distracted and still failed his class.  He was informed by his advisor that he would have to take a remedial class._

_“Current Social Issues?”_

_“Yes,” his advisor, Umino Iruka, explained.  “It’s a class to help get you back on track.  As young adults, it has important issues that you should contemplate, as well as allowing you to make up some credits.  It’s a 4-week summer class, 4 days a week, so you’ll still have some break time left over after all’s said and done.”_

_“Do I have to?” Naruto asked hesitantly._

_“Yes.”_

_“Well, I guess I’ll do it then.”_

 

☀

 

Kiba was lounging on the couch when the idea hit him.

“Do you think I could get Ino to like me by not going to class?”

Sakura- who was carrying her tea to the living room to sit next next to him- stopped dead in her tracks,  “What world do you live in?”

“Just, stay with me here, okay?  Cool kids skip class, right?  And girls like the cool kids.”

“What is this, Kiba, elementary school?”  In college, the cool kids go to class too because they need to pass.”  She calmly sat next to him on the couch as she took a sip of her tea.

“But if I’m not there, maybe she’ll miss me?’

“She doesn’t even know you, Kiba.”

“Come on, it’s a good idea!”

“No it’s not, it’s a terrible idea.  Skipping a _remedial_ class will not help you at all.  In fact, it will defeat the entire point of the class.”

“But-”

“Kiba,” Sakura began, putting down her tea to face him.  “Did you forget why you’re in this class in the first place?  You skipped so much class last semester that you missed multiple tests!  I’m surprised they didn’t kick you out!”

“So, if I skipped class, would you be worried about me?”

Sakura sighed.  “Of course, you idiot.  I _want_ you to make it through school, Naruto too.  I’m not sure that either of you can manage that without me around.”

“You’re probably right,” Kiba admitted as Sakura laughed.  “Hey, Sakura?”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks.”

 

☀

 

“Hey Naruto, are you ready for class tomorrow?”  Sakura asked, leaning against the door frame of her best friend’s room.

Naruto groaned from his bed.  “Not at all.  Why does this class have to be 4 days a week?”

“It’s trying to get slackers like you back on track,” she giggled.

“Yeah, yeah, I know.  We’re not all slackers though,” he looked at her pointedly.

“Oh?”

“Yeah.  I’m pretty sure at least one of us took the class _willingly_.”

Sakura laughed.  Yeah, she did that.  She never had any trouble in school and, in fact, pretty much dedicated her entire life to it.

“You may be right,” she responded.

“But why?”

“Well,” she crossed the room to sit next to Naruto on his bed.  “ _Someone_ has to look after you and Kiba.  If not me, then who?”

“I don’t think we’re that bad,” he laughed.

“You say that, Naruto, but guess who was already talking about skipping class?”

Naruto smiled.  “You’re kidding.”

“I’m not, and although you may not have noticed yet, you’ve become a little distracted.”

“I have not.”

“Oh yes you have; by Sasuke.”

“She means Suigetsu,” Kiba called from the living room.

“You mean no one.  I bet you both a chocolate cake that I’m not interested in either of them.”

Kiba jumped up from the couch and grabbed his keys.  “Well, let’s go get us a cake because yes you are.”

Naruto and Sakura just stared blankly at him from their spot on his bed,  Slowly, Sakura began to smile.

“Although you’re right,” she said to Kiba, “let’s give him the benefit of the doubt.  If you manage to make it through class without being distracted by either of them, I’ll be proud of you.  If you do get distracted though, you owe one of us a chocolate cake, depending on who it is of course.”

“You’re on,” Naruto smiled at both of them, “but prepare to lose.”  


☀

 

As Suigetsu and Sasuke walked back to their dorm, Suigetsu talked.  A lot.

“I wonder how serious Kakashi is going to take this class.  Like, it’s a remedial class, so he knows we’re all degenerates or whatever, right?  But at the same time, he could be a total prick and want us to work that much harder.  What does Current Social Issues even cover anyway?  Do you think we’re going to have a lot of projects?  Or term papers?  I wonder if he wants us to work in groups.  I usually hate working in groups, but those people sitting in front of us seem pretty cool.  I’m pretty sure there’s a party coming up, do you think we should invite them?  Do you want to go to the party, Sasuke?”

“No,” Sasuke responded.  Having known Suigetsu for several years, he was used to letting him ramble on and only responding when absolutely necessary.

“Oh, come on Sasuke, lighten up.  When’s the last time you went to party anyway?”

Sasuke turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

“Oh yeah, that’s right.  The baby boy of the Uchiha family doesn’t party.  It would be _beneath_ him.”

“Suigetsu, you partied so hard last semester that you ended up in a remedial class.  Or have you forgotten that already?”

“The parties didn’t put me in the class, Sasuke.”

“No, but the hangovers did.  You missed far too much class because of those parties and when you _did_ show up, you were too busy bitching about your hangover to pay attention.”

“Aww, are you worried about me Sasuke?”

“Not at all, just irritated.”

“Psh, please.  I’ve known you far too long to fall for that shit.”

“Okay,” Sasuke responded with a smirk on his face.

“You should come though.  Maybe even hook up with someone?  It’s been awhile, no?”

Sasuke rolled his eyes.  _Of course_ Suigetsu knew about his sex life, or lack thereof.  The last time he’d had sex was-

“Come on, please?”

“I’d really rather not.”

“Fine.  I’ll make a deal with you.  The party is Friday, so you have until Thursday to decide.”

“And you think I’ll change my mind?”

“I have a feeling,” he said cryptically.

“Whatever.”

“Hey Sasuke, what do you think of Naruto?”

Sasuke stopped walking and turned around to look at Suigetsu.  “What?”

“What do you think of Naruto?”

Sasuke scoffed before rolling his eyes and walking off.  Suigetsu stood there smiling as he came up with a plan.

 

☀

 

Sasuke walked into his dorm with Suigetsu and tossed his stuff aside.  Since mentioning Naruto on their walk back, Suigetsu hadn’t shut up about the guy.

“I mean, did you see the way the sunlight made his hair glow?  It was fucking magical Sasuke!”

Sasuke turned around to stare at his roommate blankly.  Didn’t he know better than blabber on about other people to Sasuke?

“And those eyes,” Suigetsu added, meeting Sasuke’s eyes.  “They were so blue, it was like looking into the ocean.”

Sasuke felt his eye twitch.  Suigetsu really knew how to get under his skin.

“And his smile could light up a room,” he smiled.

Sasuke sighed, trying to get himself under control.  “Are you done yet?”

“Oh, I hope not.  Maybe I’ll invite him to that party and try to hook up with him there.”

Sasuke clenched his fists.  “Can you just shut up already?”

Suigetsu smiled at a mission accomplished, but continued to push the issue.  “Don’t be so mad that your only recent offer was from your teacher.  Normal people would kill for that kind of opportunity; not to mention the girls that always throw themselves at your feet.  You should try to find someone too.”

“Not likely,” Sasuke rolled his eyes.

“Who knows,” Suigetsu shrugged, ignoring him.  “Maybe you’ll even find a hot blond of your own.”

Suigetsu strolled off nonchalantly as Sasuke turned and stormed off to his room.  Suigetsu had officially pissed him off.


	2. Gay Marriage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group receives their first assignment from Kakashi and they work together to complete it.

The next day, Kakashi walked into class as late as he had the prior day.  “Okay, for our first issue, we’ll cover gay marriage.  Go ahead and get into groups of however many and start discussing.  Your goal is to reach a platform that your entire group can agree on and present it to the class on Thursday.”  He plopped down into his chair and leaned back with his feet on the desk as he cracked open a book.

Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Naruto, and Suigetsu all looked at each other to confirm the group while Sasuke ignored them.

“I guess it’ll be us six,” Suigetsu laughed.  “Sasuke, stop being antisocial and join the fucking group.”

“You already know my stance on gay marriage, Suigetsu, why don’t you just speak for me; you already do plenty of that anyway.”

Suigetsu shrugged at the group that was looking at him expectantly.  “He’s gay, I’m pan, we’re obviously both in favor of gay marriage.”

Naruto laughed in response.  “I’m bi, so you know, me too.”

Sakura rolled her eyes, “Kiba and I of course support this ray of sunshine 100%, so we’re also in favor.”

Everyone turned to look at Ino.  “Wow, what a diverse group,” she giggled.  “I’m not really gay, nor have I ever met anyone who was until now, so I’m kind of indifferent to it, but sure, I can support it.”

“Well that was easy,” Sakura laughed.  “Now what?”

“He gave us the rest of today and tomorrow to discuss it.  Maybe we should discuss how it affects us, Ino suggested.

Naruto looked at Sasuke.  “Sasuke, how does it affect you?  You don’t even seem to like people at all, so what does it matter if gay marriage is legal or not?”

“Hn,” Sasuke turned away from the window.  “That’s pretty narrow-minded of you.  Even if I don’t like people or have no interest to wed, it would still be nice to have that option open to me.  Just because I’m single now doesn’t mean I always will be.”

Sakura nudged Naruto and he wasn’t sure if it was a “hey, he’s single” nudge or a “you’re getting distracted” nudge.  He wasn’t actually getting distracted though, because he was on topic.

Kiba took that moment to chime in.  “So, Suigetsu, you’re pan, so you like everybody?””

“In a sense, yeah.”

“So, how would it affect you; you can already marry if you’re with a woman.”

“ _If_ I’m with woman,” he emphasized.  “What if I’m not though?  It’s like Sasuke said, we want the option because things can change.  What about you, Naruto?  You’re bi, which is pretty similar to pan, do you feel the same way?”

“Well, yeah, in a way.  I’m bi, but I usually go for guys anyway, so it’s more likely that I’ll end up with one.  If gay marriage is legal, I’ll have a much better chance of getting married one day, if I want to that is.”

“Do you?” Suigetsu asked.

“Huh?”

“Do you want to get married one day?”

“Well, yeah, of course!   Don’t you?”

Suigetsu shrugged.  “Not particularly.  My relationships don’t usually last very long; I’m a free spirit.  If I do get married, it would have to be to someone who is also a free spirit, or very open minded.”

“What about you, Sakura?” Ino asked.

“Well, like I said, for both Kiba and I, it’s about Naruto.  Like he said, he usually falls for guys, so if gay marriage legal, it’s far more likely to become a reality for him.  I just want to support him, and of course I want him to be happily married one day; he’s very important to me.”

“Yeah, and let me speak for myself Sakura,” Kiba interjected.  “I want to be the best man at my gay best friend’s wedding, and no law is going to stop that.”

“Kiba, I’m not gay.”

“And I’m not entirely convinced,” he snickered.

“You _do_ usually go for guys, Naruto.  Even TenTen ‘looked like Neji,’ remember?”

Naruto blushed and turned away as Sasuke turned to look at him.

“Hyūga Neji?” Sasuke asked Naruto.

“Um, yeah,” he said nervously.

“Naruto here had a huge crush on him last semester,” Sakura explained.  “That’s how he ended up here.  It was so bad, that Naruto couldn’t focus on his work at all.”

“Shut up, Sakura,” Naruto mumbled, embarrassed.

Sakura smiled.  “How do you know Neji, Sasuke?”

“He’s a family friend.  We’ve known each other practically our entire lives.”

“Yeah,” Suigetsu snickered, “and he was Sasuke’s first boyfriend.”

Sasuke growled before turning to look back out the window.

“So you actually do have relationships?”  Naruto asked him.

Sasuke ignored the blond, so Suigetsu answered for him.  “He’s had a few, yeah.  So marriage isn’t entirely out of the question.”

“Back on topic,” Sakura tried to refocus the group’s attention, “Ino?  You already said you didn’t feel like gay marriage affected you, but do you think it would in some way?”

She shrugged.  “I don’t know.  I mean, maybe if I attend one of your weddings, or if I end up with a girl somehow.”

“Are you straight?” Sakura asked.

“Well, yeah, to my knowledge,” she joked.  “But I guess one of my children could be something other than straight and gay marriage would work for their best interests, no?”

“Okay, so we’ve discussed gay marriage and how it affects us all.  Now what?”

Sakura sighed.  “I guess we can talk about whatever now.”

“Awesome!” Suigetsu cheered.  “So there’s this party on Friday night, and you should all go to it.  I’ll definitely be there.”

“What about Sasuke?” Naruto asked. Everyone turned to look at him.  “What?  Is that such a strange question?  I’ve yet to see the two of them apart; I just assume they do everything together!”

“Nah, Sasuke doesn’t like parties; he’s antisocial, remember?”

“Oh, yeah.”

“But you should come anyway.  Even without one member of our group, we’ll still get to spend time together outside of this bullshit class.”

“Yeah, okay,” Naruto agreed.  They turned to look at everyone else who just kind of nodded.

“Cool then, it’s a group date!”  Suigetsu cheered.

 

☀

 

“Have you changed your mind yet?”  Suigetsu asked Sasuke after class.  They were walking to their dorm as Suigetsu grilled Sasuke.

“About what?”

“The party?”

“And why would I do that?”

“Because everyone else is going?”

“And why would I care about that?”

“I think Naruto likes you.”

“Again, why would I care?”

“Or maybe he likes me; I’m not sure, but I know he likes one of us.”

Sasuke sighed.  “Do you have a point?”

“My point is, we should get to know each other at the party.  All of us.  Together.”

“I don’t want to get to know anyone.”

“Yeah, okay.  But I could use a wing man.”

“A wing man?”

“Yep, and I think you’d be perfect for it.”

“You’re out of your mind.”

“Hmm, I don’t think so.  Just give it a shot?  Please?”

“Dammit Suigetsu.”

“You need to try, at least a little.  It’ll be good for you after all that Orochimaru crap.”

“Hn.”

“I’m serious, Sasuke.  Besides, if week one is any indication, we’ll be teaming up for a lot of this class.  I know you’d rather team up with people you’re familiar with, so come with me.”

“Fine.  This is only for the class though, I will not be your wingman.”

“Heh.  Deal.”

 

☀

 

At the party, Sakura and Kiba held a private bet that Naruto would hook up with one of the guys in their class.  Sakura, of course, placed her money on Sasuke, while Kiba was betting on Suigetsu.  Needless to say, a lot of their time was spent...networking.

“Sasuke,” Kiba yelled over the music after tracking down the raven-haired boy with a perma-scowl on his face.  “Hey, how do you feel about Naruto?”

Sasuke groaned.  He was standing in a corner of the pulsating room with a drink in his hand that he absolutely _refused_ to drink from; it was simply a prop.  He’d stuck to the corner because he figured no one would bother him there.  How wrong he’d been.  “I don’t know anything about him, why are you asking?  He began to wonder if Suigetsu put him up to this.

“Because Sakura has this crazy idea that he likes you!  My money’s on Suigetsu, though,” he might have been a little drunk already.

“I don’t care, can you leave me alone now?”

Kiba ignored him as he took a drink.  “How likely do you think Suigetsu is to hook up with Naruto tonight?  I’d ask him myself, but Sakura’s over there grilling him right now.  Probably paying him _not_ to hook up with him so I’ll lose.  Fucking cheater.”

Sasuke felt his fist clench.  “Are you guys actually betting on your best friend’s personal life?  What’s wrong with you?”

Kiba laughed.  “He just needs to get laid by someone he’s actually attracted to, not someone who _looks_ like someone he’s attracted to.  He hasn’t had a real relationship in years.”

Sasuke just stared at the drunk man in front of him.  “And you think trying to force him into hooking up with Suigetsu will help that?”

Kiba just laughed.  “I don’t know, but it might take his mind off things, you know?”

 

☀

 

Across the room, Sakura was engaged in a conversation with Suigetsu, who was not sulking in a corner.  Suigetsu had actually recently relinquished his spot as the center of attention when she swooped in to talk to him.

“Please tell me you don’t want to sleep with Naruto,” she pleaded.

“Actually, I do.  A lot.”

“Dammit!”

He looked at her and laughed.  “Got a bet you’re about to lose?”

She paled.  “Actually...yeah.”

His face fell.  “You’re joking.  You bet on his love life?”

“I’m trying to push him into a healthy relationship,” she explained.

“By placing bet on his sex life?  That doesn’t sound very healthy.”

“It really more of a joke between Kiba and I, but I actually want him to find someone; Kiba just wants him to get laid.”

“Well, I think he deserves both, but I can only provide one.”

She groaned.

“Listen babe, blondie’s hot and I want what I want.  If he wants a real relationship though, I have someone in mind.  Come find me when I’m not so horny,” he finished as he strode off to find Naruto.

 

☀

 

“Sasuke?”

Sasuke looked up to find a confused-looking Naruto.

“What are you doing over here by yourself?”

“I don’t like parties, remember?”

“Well, yeah, but that was my next question,  Why are you here?”

“Suigetsu convinced to me to come.  He wanted me to get to get to know our group for the class so I’d be more comfortable.  Can’t say he was wrong there, but I’d still rather not be here.  The only person I’ve talked to thus far is a drunken Kiba.”

“Ouch, sorry.  Drunk Kiba is a handful.”

“I’d noticed.”

“So, um, you never told me you were gay.”

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.  “We’ve known each other for less than a week.”

“Well yeah, but...I don’t know.  I guess I was just taken by surprise.  The hot ones are always straight,” he joked, not realizing what he’d let slip.  Perhaps he was a little tipsy as well.

Sasuke blushed and turned away.  Naruto was sweet and the thought of his friends betting on his love life made him sick to his stomach.  If he wasn’t revolted by that thought, he might have even made a move on Naruto, but he wouldn’t give them the pleasure.  Suigetsu on the other hand-

As if on cue, Suigetsu came out of nowhere and slung an arm around Naruto’s shoulders.  He and Sasuke locked eyes and in that moment, Sasuke understood that they were both aware of the bet.  Suigetsu smirked at Sasuke as he turned to whisper something into Naruto’s ear that turned the blond’s skin a bright shade of red.

“Sasuke,” he began, looking back at the raven.  “I hope you don’t mind, but me and Naruto have some business to take care of,” he said, grabbing Naruto’s hand and pulling him along with him.

Sasuke glared after the retreating party.  He wasn’t sure what had made him so unhappy about Suigetsu and Naruto hooking up, but whatever it was had really been bothering him.

 

☀

 

Sakura groaned as she watched Suigetsu pull Naruto through the crowd.  “Great,” she mumbled, “looks like Kiba won.”

“I’m not sure either of you should really be betting on this,” Ino pointed out.  They were lounging on some couches as they talked, trying to make themselves as comfortable as possible in the overly-crowded room.

“I know,” She grumbled, “I just want Naruto to make the right decision, that’s all.”

“And you don’t think Suigetsu is the right decision?”

She sighed.  “Suigetsu seems like the type that makes for a great hook-up, but like he said, he’s a free spirit.  Naruto isn’t that kind of person, he’s way more dedicated than that.  He’ll sleep with Suigetsu once and be all about him all semester unless he finds someone else to occupy his time.”

“And you think Sasuke is right for him?”

“You don’t pay much attention to Sasuke, do you?”

“Not really, he’s always staring out the window.”

“That’s not true. He looks at Naruto.  Every time Naruto speaks, but he almost never turns around for anyone else.  There’s something about Naruto that intrigues him, even if he doesn’t know what it is.”

“What do you think it is?”

“I’m not sure, exactly.  Naruto just has this magnetic personality that draws people to him.  He’s warm, friendly, and sweet.  His smile can light up a room and he’s _always_ smiling.  It’s no wonder Suigetsu didn’t waste any time getting him into the sack,” she sighed.

“What about Naruto though?  Is he interested?”

“Naruto doesn’t know himself _that_ well.  I can tell though, he finds Sasuke attractive and wants to know more about him.  Sasuke hides himself from everyone else and Naruto wants to know what he’s all about.”

“I think this party was a bad idea,” Ino admitted, noticing how drunk mostly everyone was, “next time, let’s all go out for pizza or something.”

“Agreed.”

 

☀

 

Naruto groaned as he staggered through the door of their dorm the next day.

“Rough night?” Kiba snickered from the couch he and Sakura were sitting on as they talked.

“Fuck off, Kiba,” Naruto snarled.

“Geez.  Was it not good enough for you?”

Naruto groaned.

“How’s Suigetsu?” Sakura asked.

“Why did you let me hook up with him?”

“We had a bet, and you were willing,” Sakura sighed.  “I’m out $600 because of you.”

“$600?  But you bet $500!”

“We had an additional bet for last night,” Kiba explained.  “But seriously dude, was it really that bad?”

“No, it was great, but…”

“But?”  Kiba pushed.

“But it was just sex.  I barely remember it, and I was drunk, so I hardly even knew what I was doing.  Besides, I get the feeling that I was doing something pretty important before that, but I don’t know what it was.”

“That’s why Ino and I thought we’d stay away from parties for the rest of the class.  Next time we’re going out for pizza.”

“Hey, I had a good time,” Kiba chimed in.

“Do you even remember it?” Sakura scolded.

“No,” he admitted.

“That’s what I thought.  Naruto, go get cleaned up so we can go grab something to eat.”

Naruto staggered off to take a shower without another word to his roommates.  Class on Monday was definitely going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked the chapter, I should be updating again within the next 30 hours. In the next chapter, the group will decide to change things up a bit. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave me a comment and let me know what you think!


	3. Marijuana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suigetsu suggests that they work in pairs on the topic of marijuana and the members of the group get to know each other in another way.

Naruto’s head was resting on his desk when Kakashi came in (late) on Monday.  “Good job on your gay marriage presentations, everyone.  This time our issue is Marijuana.  Groups of however many, write a report on it, it’s due on Thursday, and good luck.”  He proceeded to partake in his usual pastime of reading whatever that book he always had with him was.

“Let’s work in pairs this time,” Suigetsu suggested.  His weekend had gone exactly how he’d wanted it to, so he was in a great mood.  “I’ll work with Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke should work together, and Kiba and Ino can work together.”

“That’s fine,” Sakura said, “but at the end of this week, can we go out for pizza?”

“Didn’t you guys like the party?”

“No,” everyone chorused.

Suigetsu just laughed.  “Alright, pizza it is.  Sasuke, you and Naruto can have the dorm, me and Sakura will take the library, and I guess Kiba and Ino can go to Naruto, Sakura, and Kiba’s dorm.”

“Whatever,” Sasuke responded and they split into their pairs to work together.

 

☀

 

“It’s illegal!” Naruto shouted on the couch in Sasuke’s dorm.

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.  “So because it’s illegal, it shouldn’t be legal.  Does that make sense in your head?”

“Yes, it does!”

Sasuke sighed.  “Naruto, this isn’t about whether marijuana is legal or not; it’s about whether or not it _should_ be legal.”

“Yeah, and it shouldn’t be!”

“Because it’s illegal?”

“Exactly!”

“Okay,” Sasuke grit his teeth, frustrated.  “What if it was legal?”

“Well, that’d be bad!”

Sasuke almost laughed.  “Why?”

“Because it’s a drug!”

“So is caffeine; and alcohol.  Many drugs are legal, Naruto.”

“Yeah, but what good would legalizing it do?”

“It would stimulate our economy and free up space in our jails for _violent_ criminals.”

Naruto was silent for a minute.  “What’s your major, Sasuke?”

“International Business.  Yours?”

“Public Relations.”

“Of course,” he snickered.  “You’re such a people person.”

“And you’re antisocial.”

“Back to marijuana,” Sasuke smirked.

“Can we change the subject and come back to this later?  I need to think about this.”

“Okay, what do you want to talk about then?”

“I don’t know.  Did you have fun at the party?”

Sasuke snorted.  “You don’t remember it, do you?”

“Outside of hooking up with Suigetsu, no, not at all.”

“I didn’t really like it, I’m not a party person.”

“Oh.  You didn’t like any of it?”

“There were parts of it that were more tolerable than others,” Sasuke admitted with a small smile.

“How did Suigetsu convince you to go anyway?”

“He said I should get to know the group.  I figured he wasn’t wrong,” he shrugged.

“You really seem to value his opinion.”

Sasuke was actually shocked.  It seemed like Naruto knew how to read into people.  “We’ve known each other for a long time.”

“How did you guys meet?”

“We met in middle school.”

“And you guys just became friends immediately?”

“Not exactly.  I’ve never been a people person.  He was just annoying enough though,” he admitted with a smirk.

“So you became friends with him because he was annoying?”

“Not exactly, but to an extent.”

“So, I have a chance then?”

Sasuke fought to keep a blush off his cheeks.  “What do you mean?”

Naruto smiled.  “I annoy you, don’t I?”

Sasuke hid the blush that finally peeked through as he let his bangs fall in his face.  “What are you asking?”

“We can be friends, right?”

Sasuke met Naruto’s hopeful eyes and almost lost it.  “You want to be my friend?”

“Yeah, of course I do!”

Sasuke looked at the door, avoiding Naruto’s eyes.  Something about Naruto was stirring up emotions within him and Sasuke hated emotions.  He was in deep though, and he actually wanted to pursue whatever was happening between the two of them.  Naruto was...different.  “We didn’t start off as friends,” he responded honestly.

“What then?” Naruto’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Suigetsu’s my ex.”

 

☀

 

“So,” Sakura began as she and Suigetsu made their trek to the library, her hair whipping past her face in wind.  “What’s this all about?”

“Whatever do you mean?”  Suigetsu taunted the girl.

“These pairs.  Why?”

“Well, you and I still have a conversation to finish and Kiba’s trying to hook up with Ino, obviously.”

“And Naruto and Sasuke?”

Suigetsu laughed.  “I haven’t told you this yet, but Sasuke’s totally into Naruto.”

“What makes you say that?” She questioned, curious of his reasoning.

“Hmm, I can tell.  He reacts whenever I talk about Naruto, which is far more than I can say for anyone else.”

“So you know for a fact that Sasuke likes Naruto, but slept with him anyway?”

Suigetsu shrugged.  “Naruto’s hot, and I take what I can get.”

“Won’t that affect your relationship with Sasuke?”

“More than you know,” he mumbled.  Sakura stopped walking and faced him.

“What do you mean?”

“Once upon a time, Sasuke and I were together.”

“Together?” she asked incredulously.  “As in, you were Sasuke’s boyfriend?”

“And he was mine, yes.”

“And you slept with the guy he likes because…”

“Because I like him too.  Even if I just want a one-night stand, Naruto’s irresistible.  Besides, he needed it, and if he wants it from Sasuke, it’ll be awhile.”

“So Sasuke plays hard to get?”

“Hmm, we’ll see.  Naruto’s different.  He’s a breath of fresh air, you know?  A truly nice person who cares regardless.  Better yet, Sasuke needs that in his life.  And unless I’m mistaken, Naruto could use someone who’s as driven as Sasuke is.  Sasuke’s very smart and dedicated, he shouldn’t even be in this class.”

“Why is he?” Sakura asked.

Suigetsu sighed.  “His biology professor failed him for not sleeping with him.”

 

☀

 

“So, marijuana,” Ino began as she stretched out on the floor of Kiba, Sakura, and Naruto’s dorm.

“I’m for it.  Why not, am I right?”  He smiled from his own spot on the floor.

“I mean sure, but I’m pretty sure we can’t just turn in a paper that reads ‘marijuana: yes.’”

“Well, what are the benefits of it?”

“I’m not sure,” she admitted.  “Do we have to do research now?”

“Nah,” Kiba smirked, “we’ll just ask Sakura to help us when she gets home.  In the meantime,” he lowered his voice, “what do you want to do to pass the time?”

Ino blushed, not entirely sure how she felt about Kiba just yet.  He seemed nice and he was funny.  She looked back at the man in front of her.  It _had_ been awhile and they had time to kill.   _Why not_?

 

☀

 

Sakura walked into their dorm after finishing her paper with Suigetsu.  At least for the rest of the week, they wouldn’t have anything else to worry about.  Well, nothing except for Naruto and Sasuke.

She immediately put her stuff down before bringing her eyes to the bodies that were displayed on her couch.  Ino and Kiba were lying naked on the couch, their bodies entangled.  She felt a twinge of jealousy at Ino’s perfect body.

 _I wish I looked that good naked_.

“Kiba,” she smacked her roommate on the head.  “Wake up and take Ino to your room.  No one wants to see your junk displayed in the living room.”

“Fine,” he grumbled, waking up Ino.  The blonde girl was startled and embarrassed as she grabbed for her clothes to cover herself up.

“It’s okay sweetie, nothing I haven’t seen before.  Just take this pig back to his room.”

Ino nodded quickly, unable to say anything as she and Kiba made it to his room.

Sakura sighed as she collapsed on the couch, refusing to admit what had happened on that very couch within the past few hours.

After learning all about Sasuke from Suigetsu, she was sure that he and Naruto needed each other, and she would do anything in her power to make them both happy.

 

☀

 

After Sasuke and Naruto had finished their paper, they continued to talk.  Naruto had finally agreed that Sasuke had a point with his marijuana argument and adopted that platform as his own.  Sasuke was actually surprised at how social he was being, but Naruto was addictive and he enjoyed even bickering with him.

“Evening lovebirds,” Suigetsu joked as he walked in.  Naruto tensed next to Sasuke and Sasuke noticed it immediately.

Naruto hadn’t spoken directly to Suigetsu since the party and he felt really awkward about it now.  It was obvious that Suigetsu was only interested in hooking up, but it just felt so awkward to Naruto for some reason.  Perhaps it was about time he start looking for a real relationship.

“Suigetsu,” Sasuke scolded his friend for the nickname, mistaking the reason for Naruto’s tensing.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m just going to my room.  And Naruto babe, don’t be so shy.  So we hooked up, it’s nothing to be ashamed of.  You were great,” he added with a wink as he disappeared and Naruto groaned.

“Sasuke, I’m so sorry,” he apologized, though he wasn’t sure what for.

“Why?”

“For sleeping with your ex.  I had no idea.”

“Naruto, we aren’t together.  There’s no reason for you to feel guilty, we barely even know each other.”

Naruto’s heart sank at the realization.  Hadn’t they been getting to know each other all this time?

“Don’t look so sad,” Sasuke smirked, interrupting Naruto’s thoughts.  “We can change that, but you have no reason to feel guilty.  Besides, you barely remember it, doesn’t that give me the advantage?”

Naruto blushed as he smiled.  “I guess you could say that.”  Just then his phone rang.

_Stop flirting with your boyfriend and come home.  I want to talk to you._

Naruto groaned.  “I have to go, Sakura needs me.”

“Alright,” Sasuke accepted his fate as his walked Naruto to the door.  “See you tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Naruto smiled as he left.  “Tomorrow.”

Sasuke sighed and sank to the floor after he closed the door.  That had gone surprisingly well, but he wasn’t sure how it would pan out from here.  He was already wanting to spend more time with Naruto.

 

“Well, well,” Suigetsu said from his doorway.  “Did I just witness Sasuke _flirting_?”

 

☀

 

“Sakura?” Naruto called as he entered the dorm.  “What’s up?”

She emerged from her room almost immediately.  “What isn’t?”  She asked rhetorically.  “Ino and Kiba slept together,” she rolled her eyes.  “And what’s worse is that she has a perfect body.  Seriously, how did such a sweet, funny, and pretty girl end up with Kiba?”

“Sakura,” Naruto laughed, “are you _jealous_?”

“Of course I’m jealous!” she said as they both sat down on the couch.  “Her body is perfect!”

“Not of her,” Naruto smiled.  “Of Kiba.”

“Kiba?  Why would I be jealous of Kiba?”

Naruto laughed again.  “You like Ino.”

“WHAT?!” she whisper-shouted.  “What makes you think that?”

“Sakura, you think she’s sweet, pretty, funny, you haven’t stopped talking about her body since I walked in, and you’ve come very close to flirting with her.”

“I have not!”

“You winked at her, Sakura.”

“I was joking!”

“You were flirting.  It’s okay you know.  So you like a girl, big deal?  Ino’s cute.”

“But I’m straight, Naruto.”

Naruto shrugged.  “Sexuality isn’t so black and white, Sakura.  That’s why I identify as bi and Suigetsu as pan.  But what if you really like someone for who they are, like to the extent that you’d want to marry someone like them?  And you like their body to the extent that you’re jealous?  You essentially just said ‘fuck that’s hot, I wish I was that hot’.  Literally the only thing holding you back is that you declared yourself as straight, but maybe you aren’t as straight as you think.  Do you really want to limit your chance at love like that?”

Sakura thought about this for a minute before changing the subject.  “Let’s talk about Sasuke.”

Naruto groaned.  “Why?  You’re trying to force him on me.”

“And you’re trying to force Ino on me,” she said pointedly.  “Are you saying you don’t like him at all?  You don’t find him attractive?  You don’t find him _alluring_?  You aren’t _intrigued_ by him at all?  You sure were over at his place for awhile.  Did you finish your report?”

“Yeah, in like an hour!” he boasted.

She raised her eyebrows.  “Oh?  Because you were over there for a lot longer than an hour.  In fact, I had to _ask_ you to come home.”

Naruto blushed at his mistake.  “What does it matter, I slept with his ex.  It was over before it even started.”

“Oh, so you know about Suigetsu and Sasuke?  Based on the fact that you were with him for _hours_ , it’s likely moot.  Do you know why he’s in this class?”

“Not at all.  While I was working with him, he seemed really smart and he’s strict about getting his work done.  I just figured he was taking it for fun, like you.”

“Not exactly.  When you’re alone with him again, you should ask him about Orochimaru.  Then on a date; even Suigetsu thinks he likes you.”

“Suigetsu thinks that Sasuke likes me, but slept with me anyway?  Why?”

“That’s a conversation for you and Suigetsu.  If you ever man up and talk to him, that is.  But first, Orochimaru.”

Naruto groaned and crossed his arms, “stop giving me homework.”

Sakura laughed as she gave him a peck on the forehead.  “I love you, Naruto.  Please just listen to me, it’s in your best interest.”

 

☀

 

“So I take it things with Naruto are going well?” Suigetsu asked his roommate from his doorway.

“Why did you sleep with him?”  Sasuke asked angrily.

“Oh, calm down Sasuke.  He’s hot and I couldn’t resist.  You knew I wanted him and you could have stopped me, but you’d rather pretend that you aren’t interested in him at all, right?”

Sasuke didn’t respond.

“That’s what I thought,” Suigetsu gloated.  “But let me tell you, if you are interested, you should probably make a move.  You don’t want to lose him to someone who would actually appreciate him.”

Sasuke grimaced.  “Like you?”

“Yeah, maybe.  I mean, I was just in it for the sex, but someone else could come along wanting more.  And _trust me_ , you don’t want to miss out on that.”

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.  “That good, huh?”

“I almost thought about committing, if that tells you anything.  I’m pretty sure he likes you more though.”

Sasuke remained silent as Suigetsu left the room.  He might have explained himself, but he was still pissed at what his roommate did.

 

☀

 

“Sakura,” Kiba knocked on his roommate’s door.  “We need your help.”

“With what?”  She called back, swinging her door open.

“We don’t know the benefits and disadvantages of legalizing marijuana.”

Sakura sighed, “Seriously?  Go sit next to Naruto in the living room, I’ll be out there in a minute.”

They did as they were told with Naruto watching their every move.

“So how was it?” he snorted, unable to contain himself.

Ino blushed and Kiba growled.  “Fuck off Naruto, you slept with Suigetsu.”

Naruto shrugged.  “I was drunk, I barely remember it.”

“Okay,” Sakura interrupted as she entered the room.  “Here’s the debate on marijuana.  Pro: it has many medicinal uses, legalization would cut the crime rate, free up prison space, and stimulate the economy.  Con: it’s a drug, it could lead to usage of other drugs, it might have undesirable consequences with some.”

“So we should be for legalization?” Ino asked her.

“Not necessarily.  If you believe that the risks outweigh the benefits, then no, write your paper against legalization.”

“So, if I think we shouldn’t legalize it because it’s a drug…” Ino continued.

“Then write that.”

“Sasuke told me that caffeine and alcohol are also drugs.”

“Which they are,” Sakura agreed, “they’re also not healthy for you. Write what you believe, Ino, that’s what this class is about.”

“Wow Sakura,” the girl admired, “you’re really smart.”

Sakura couldn’t help the blush that she sported on her cheeks.  “Not really, I’m just addicted to school.”

Naruto hummed in a subtle reminder to Sakura of their conversation.

“Can it, Naruto,” she spat before heading off to her room again.

 

☀

 

“Sasuke,” Naruto began the next day after class when they were alone.

“Hn?”

“Who’s Orochimaru?”

Sasuke froze, not entirely ready to have this conversation.  “He was my biology professor,” he said simply.  He should have known that wasn’t the end of it.

“Did something happen with him?”

Sasuke sighed.  “How do you even know about Orochimaru?”

“Sakura told me to ask you about him.”

“Suigetsu,” Sasuke growled.  “Can’t keep his fucking mouth shut.”

“Sorry, should I not have asked?”

Sasuke sighed.  “No, it’s okay, it’s not your fault.  Orochimaru’s the reason I’m in the class.  He failed me because I refused to sleep with him.  He even went as far as burning my test in front of me to try to convince me.  Like that would fucking work.”

“I feel like that should be illegal.”

Sasuke shrugged.  “It doesn’t matter now, I’ll just have to stay away from him from now on.”

“Sasuke…”  Sasuke turned to look at Naruto to tell him that everything was fine, but found so much emotion in his eyes, that he couldn’t.

“Hey,” he reached his hand out to Naruto to comfort him.  “I’m okay.  He didn’t even touch me, he was just a dick.”

Naruto thought about this, but was unconvinced.  Then he recalled another part of his conversation with Sakura.  “Hey Sasuke, do you want to grab a bite to eat?”

Sasuke gave him a small smile.  “I’d like that.”

 

☀

 

On Friday, as promised, the group went out for pizza.

“So, why is everyone in this class?” Sakura asked, trying to get everyone’s story out on the table.

“Psh, I can’t pay attention,” Naruto laughed.

“Yeah, and I hate class,” Kiba added.

“I missed classes and couldn’t pay attention because I was hungover all the time.  So I failed for partying too hard,” Suigetsu laughed as the rest of the table rolled their eyes.

“A professor blackmailed me and I didn’t go for it,” Sasuke explained simply.

“Ino?” Sakura asked.

“Wow, I can’t believe all of you.  I’m actually here because I had trouble in class.”

“Trouble?  So you don’t understand the material?” Sakura asked her.

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“Well, you can always come to me for help.  I love school, in fact I actually _chose_ to be in the class, I haven’t failed anything.”

Naruto managed to catch a blush on Ino’s face before she hid it in her hands.  “Thanks Sakura, that’s so sweet.”

Naruto coughed into his hand and Sakura shot him a glare.

“What?  I was eating too fast.

Only Sasuke noticed that he hadn’t been eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are still enjoying it! In the next chapter, the pair aspect stays in tact, but the partners switch up a bit. Don't forget to leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Drinking Age

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group covers drinking age in slightly different pairs as a few people began to realize how they feel about certain others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, so I made sure to mark it clearly. If you skip the smutty sections, you won't really miss anything.

Kakashi walked in even later than usual before yawning, “drinking age,” and waving his hand lazily as he took his seat.

“Well, that was straightforward,” Sakura sighed as she watched her instructor pull out a book and began reading.  She began to speculate about its contents until her thoughts were interrupted.

Suigetsu laughed.  “Do we want to work in pairs again?”

“Yep,” Naruto agreed, “but I get to choose the teams this time.”

“Fine,” he submitted, “who’s with who?”

“Me and Sasuke, you and Kiba, and Sakura and Ino,” he added with a sly glance toward Sakura.

“Whatever, Naruto,” she rolled her eyes.  “I can’t help but notice that you put yourself with Sasuke.”

Naruto chuckled.  “We make a good team, what can I say?”

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Sasuke raised his eyebrow, preemptively cutting off all arguments.

 

☀

 

“Is there a reason you put us together, or do you really just like our teamwork?”  Sasuke grilled Naruto when they were alone on his couch.

“Hmm, both?”

“Care to explain?”

They had long since finished their report about the drinking age, both of them agreeing that 18 should be the legal drinking age.  Aside from the economic and crime benefits, they were both in college and understood fully that they were considered adults and should be able to make their own decisions.

“I don’t know, I’m not sure you care,” he teased the other boy.

“Naruto.”

Naruto huffed.  “Fine.  Let’s just say that there’s an opening in my life and I’d like you to fill it."

“Hn.  Is that your PR way of asking me to be your boyfriend?”

“And what if it is?"

“I don’t usually fall for PR bullshit, but I guess for you I could make an exception,” he leaned forward as he placed a chaste kiss on the blond’s lips.  “But let’s keep it from the others for now; I want to watch them squirm.”

Naruto scooted closer to Sasuke and whispered in his ear.  “How long until I get to watch you squirm?”

“Hm, we’ll see.  Play your cards right and it might be sooner than later.”  Then he leaned forward and pulled Naruto into his lap, bringing him into an even deeper kiss.

  


☀

 

“Why do you think Naruto put us into these pairs?” Ino asked Sakura.  Sakura snapped the pencil she was holding.

“Because he’s an asshole, that’s why.”

“What?  I actually like working with you, Sakura.”

“No, it’s not that,” Sakura sighed.  “He just has his own ideas about reality, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh, okay.”

“How are things between you and Kiba?” she asked quietly.  They were in the library this time, since both dorms were taken.

“Oh, I don’t…” Ino wasn’t sure how to finish her sentence.

“I get it.  Kiba’s a good guy, but there’s always a level of uncertainty.  There’s a reason he’s still single.”

Ino laughed.  “I don’t know how you can understand everything so well and be so funny; it’s inhuman.”

“I guess,” she shrugged.  “You’re funny too, Ino, don’t sell yourself short.”

“Yeah, okay.  Say, how do feel about spending the night in my dorm?”

“Huh?  Why?”

“Well, we spend all our time around guys, I figured it’d be nice to have some girl time.”

“I guess you’re right.  Sure, I’ll spend the night with you.”

“Awesome!  I have a single, so you don’t have to worry about meeting a lot of strangers.”

“Good, because I can only handle so many strangers,” she joked.  “And if you want, I can help you look for good professors for next semester.”

“That sounds great, I need all the help I can get.”

They quickly gathered their stuff and headed in the direction of Ino’s dorm.

“I wonder what the guys are up to,” Ino thought aloud.

“Probably being idiots,” Sakura jested.  “Naruto and Sasuke might be up to something else though, I’ll have to grill them later,” she added thoughtfully.

“I do hope they get together, they would be a really cute couple.”

“They would,” Sakura agreed.  “I just hope that they can see that.”

 

☀

 

“This is boring,” Suigetsu whined about their assignment.  He and Kiba were trying to complete their assignment in Kiba’s room, but hadn’t gotten very far.

“I know,” Kiba groaned, falling back from his seated position on his bed.  “Why can’t we just say that the drinking age should be eliminated entirely because it’s stupid?”

“Can we do that?”

“How much do you value your grade?”

“Heh.  You overestimate me.  If you agree that we should eliminate the drinking age because it’s stupid, we’ll turn that in; I don’t give a fuck.”

“Cool, guess we’re done with that then.  Now what?” Kiba asked as he sat upright again.

Suigetsu smiled sadistically.  “Why do you think Naruto chose these teams?”

“Honestly, he told me that he wants Sakura to admit that she likes Ino.”

“And why did _he_ group up with _Sasuke_?”

Kiba stared at the man before him before groaning in frustration.  “Fuck, now _I’m_ going to owe _Sakura_ money.”

“That’s _your_ problem,” Suigetsu laughed.  “Do you want to go see what they’re up to?”

“Sasuke and Naruto?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

“I want to see what they’re really up to,” he admitted to the other, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“You just want to embarrass Sasuke, don’t you?”

“Do you _not_ want to embarrass Naruto?”

Kiba thought for a moment before slowly nodding.  “You know, you do have a good point; let’s go.”

“Alright, but first, I have a plan that you need to hear,” Suigetsu smirked as he leaned in toward Kiba to discuss their encounter with the other boys.

 

☀ **Very Light M/M Smut** ☀

 

“Na-ru-to,” Sasuke moaned as he watched the blond- whom he’d tried to ignore for the past 3 weeks- ride him.  Naruto’s gasps came fast and heavy as he heard the front door click closed.  Thinking quickly, he clamped a hand over Naruto’s mouth and pulled out.  He didn’t miss the small whine that escaped Naruto’s throat at his action.

“Suigetsu’s home,” he whispered into the other’s ear.  “He’s probably going to come in here; you should hide in the closet.”

Naruto nodded and grabbed his clothes as he quietly crawled into Sasuke’s closet.  Sasuke pulled on the pair of shorts that he’d shed earlier, moments before Suigetsu barged into his room without knocking.

“May I help you?” Sasuke scowled at his roommate.

“I was just...seeing if you were still here,” Suigetsu responded.  “Where’s Naruto?”

“He went home.  This may come as a shock to you, but people tend to do that when they’ve finished the assignment they’re working on.”

“Heh,” Suigetsu responded.

As if on cue, Kiba came bursting into their dorm (without knocking, much like Sasuke’s disrespectful roommate).  “Hey, have you guys seen Naruto?  He’s not at home.”

Suigetsu stared down his roommate disparagingly.  _Of course_ , Sasuke thought,  _they’re in on this together_.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.  “And there’s nowhere else he could have gone?  The library?  A restaurant?  Fucking _anywhere_ else?”

“Nope,” Kiba responded immediately.  “He always comes straight home.”  He almost seemed panicked.  Too bad Sasuke wasn’t fooled.

“Well he’s not here, go find him elsewhere,” he hissed.

“Sasuke,” Suigetsu argued, “this is the last place he was seen.  What if he’s missing now?”

Sasuke sighed, frustrated.  “He’s not missing.  Even if he was, the two of you don’t care enough to try to find him elsewhere; even you don’t seem to be convinced.  So, if you’d kindly get the fuck out of my room, I’d like to be alone.”

“Hold on,” Kiba demanded, “let me call him first.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, hoping that the moron had the mentality to turn off his ringer.

Kiba pulled out his phone and dialed Naruto’s number.  Within a minute, they could all hear Naruto’s phone ringing from the closet.

“Idiot,” Sasuke growled when Suigetsu opened the closet to find a now fully-clothed Naruto.

“Naruto,” Suigetsu sang to the blond.  “Whatever are you doing in Sasuke’s closet?”

“I put him there,” Sasuke groaned.  “He was annoying me, so I trapped him in my closet as punishment.”

“Hmm, whatever you say, Sasuke,” Suigetsu hummed as he and Kiba left the room.  Sasuke looked back at the blond on the floor.  At least he’d managed to put his clothes back on.  Even though he knew for a fact that the other boys weren’t fooled, at least they hadn’t been caught in the act.

The next time Sasuke was alone with Suigetsu, he was going to give him a piece of his mind.

 

☀

 

“I’m so fucking jealous of you, Sakura.  How is it humanly possible to be this smart?”

Sakura had just finished explaining some basic economic principles to Ino, since it seemed that they’d be using them for support throughout their class.  She adjusted herself from her spot on Ino’s bed as she tried to get comfortable.

“I’m really not that smart, I just study a lot.  Like, all the time, a lot.”

“Yeah, whatever.  I would kill to have your brains.”

Sakura blushed at the compliment.  “It’s not like you’re stupid, Ino.”

“Yeah, yeah, that’s what they all say.  You’re not stupid, you just don’t get it.”

“Book studies just aren’t your forte.  Just because you have difficulty understanding the material doesn’t make you stupid; it means your brain works differently.  Take Naruto for example.  Naruto can come up with the craziest, most unorthodox ideas.  It seems insane at first, but then it ends up working in his favor, but put a book in front of him and he’s out like a light.  We all have strengths and weaknesses.”

“Oh yeah, Ms. Perfect?  Then what’s your weakness?”

“I’m physically inept,” she laughed.  “I can barely walk without tripping over myself.”

“Yeah, like I believe that.”

“It’s true,” Sakura nodded emphatically.  “In our soccer unit in gym my senior year, I actually managed to score on myself.  I was the _goalie_.”

Ino fell back onto her bed laughing.  “That _is_ pretty funny,” she admitted.  “Somehow though, that just makes you seem more perfect.”

“Yeah, because that makes sense,” Sakura joked as she leaned back next to Ino.  She reached behind Ino’s head and undid her ponytail.  “I wish I had your hair,” she said, running a stand through her fingers.  “It’s so...perfect.”

“Please,” Ino sighed, running her hand through Sakura’s own pink locks.  “Like your hair has anything wrong with it.  It’s even softer than I expected!”

“Yeah, whatever,” Sakura grumbled as she laid her head on Ino’s shoulder.  “Wait until morning, it’ll look like shit.”

“Yeah, and I’ll judge that for myself in the morning,” Ino chided.  Neither one of the girls had seemed to notice how close they’d gotten, but neither of them seemed to care either.

 

☀

 

“They were totally fucking,” Suigetsu snickered.

“Yeah, obviously,” Kiba agreed.  “Aren’t you a little upset that Naruto slept with Sasuke after sleeping with you so recently?”

“Nah,” Suigetsu waved it off, “I knew they’d hook up eventually, I just wanted my chance first.”

“Damn.  Now I owe Sakura money.  I wonder how long we can keep it from her.”

“Hmm, well based on the way they were acting, I’d be willing to bet that they won’t tell anyone yet.  You can just wait until they come forward with whatever the hell they’re up to.”

“Yeah, that’s a good plan.  Having you around is like having an evil twin, except we’re both the evil twin.”

“Hmm, I wonder…” Suigetsu pondered aloud.

“Wonder what?” Kiba asked, falling for his bait.

Suigetsu gave Kiba’s body a once over before smiling wickedly.  “Let’s work together from now on.  I want to know how much mayhem the two of us can cause together.”

“Yeah, okay, sounds like a plan,” Kiba agreed.  Unbeknownst to him, Suigetsu was starting to develop a mischievous plan of his own.

 

☀

 

“Wake up, sleepyhead,” Kiba called to Naruto as he banged on his door.

Naruto grumbled in response as he rolled over in his bed.  He was still a little upset with Kiba about the stunt that he and Suigetsu had pulled the night before.  Even worse was the fact that he was sleeping _alone_ in his _own bed_ just to save face.

“If you don’t get up, you’ll miss class.  What will _Sasuke_ think?”

Naruto begrudgingly pulled himself off his bed and flung his door wide open.  “What’s your point?” he growled at his friend.

“Oh please Naruto, it’s obvious what the two of you were doing; Sasuke wasn’t even wearing a shirt for fuck’s sake!”

“He told you that he threw me in there because I was annoying.  Is that so hard to believe?”

“What I can’t believe is that you’re trying so hard to keep it a secret.  When’s the last time you kept a secret?”

Naruto looked at the floor in his room to avoid Kiba’s eyes.  “Why do you care so much?”

“Naruto…” Kiba picked up on Naruto’s strange behavior.  He hadn’t acted this way when he slept with Suigetsu and he was more...forward about it.  “Why do you?”

Naruto’s eyes widened for a moment before he looked up at Kiba.  When he remained silent, Kiba backed up and sighed.  “Let me call Sakura.”

 

☀

 

Sakura groaned at the sound of her phone ringing.  When she opened her eyes she almost fell off the bed at the realization that she’d been sleeping on Ino’s chest.

“What?!” she barked into the receiver at her roommate.  She was still a little shaken from the realization that she was sleeping on another girl’s boobs.

“Fuck,” Kiba shot in return, “what crawled up your ass and died?  First Naruto, now you; is everyone I talk today going to be an ass?”

“Naruto?  What happened with Naruto?”  She fumbled around on the ground for her shoes, trying to get herself together so that she could head home.

“It’s nothing bad, at least I don’t think it is.  Just get over here ASAP.  That reminds me, where the hell are you?”

“Ugh,” she groaned at the boy in her ear.  “I’m at Ino’s; girls’ night out, you know?  She figured I could use some time away from you two, and honestly, she was right.  Never mind that though, I’m on my way over there.”

“Yeah, okay.  Don’t think that Naruto’s not going to ask about that though,” Kiba snickered over the phone.

Sakura sighed.  _Of course._ Naruto wouldn’t miss a chance to tell her that she _slept with Ino,_ even if it wasn’t the same.  “Let’s just worry about him first,” she said finally.  She’d have to put them both in their place later.

 

☀

 

“You slept with Sasuke?!” Sakura squealed as soon as Kiba had filled her in. They were all sitting in the living room, Kiba and Sakura on the couch and Naruto in a chair off to the side.

Naruto remained silent, so Kiba spoke up for him.  “He sure did.  Suigetsu and I practically walked in on it.  Sasuke wasn’t even wearing a shirt and Naruto was in the closet!”

“Naruto?” Sakura asked her friend.

He averted his gaze the same way he had with Kiba.

“He did that to me too,”Kiba admitted.  “I’m not sure what it means.”

“Naruto?”  Sakura asked again as she knelt down in front of him, trying to get a good look at his face.

Naruto silently looked into her eyes and she understood everything.

“You really like him, huh?”

Naruto nodded in response.  “We weren’t going to tell you guys yet, wanted to make you wait for it.”

“And why is that?” she asked softly.

“He just wanted to be a dick, but I…” he trailed off and Sakura took his hand.  “This is more than a bet to me, Sakura.”

“Do the bets bother you, Naruto?”  she asked, looking directly into his eyes.

“I mean, they didn’t, but now...I don’t know.  Sasuke...it just feels wrong to be caught up in it, to have him caught up in it.”

“Naruto, how do you feel about Sasuke?”

Naruto snorted.  “You already know, Sakura; you probably knew before I did.”

“Naruto,” Sakura admonished, “I don’t care about the money; hell I don’t want it.”  She looked at Kiba blatantly and said, “Keep it all, you’ll probably need it as bail money later.”  She returned her eyes to Naruto’s as she spoke to him.  “I just want you to be happy, okay?  If you like Sasuke _that_ much, all bets are off and you can be happy with him.”

“Really?” he looked at Sakura as if she had just promised him a pony and it brought a smile to her face.

“Of course.  Now, let’s get to class so you can talk to Sasuke.”

 

☀

 

Sasuke didn’t act any differently in class than he normally did; he continued to stare out the window and ignore the rest of the group.  Naruto, on the other hand, was anxious and stressed about what this meant for the two of them.  He really wanted to talk to Sasuke, but Sasuke really did seem to want to keep a secret.  For reasons that he couldn’t rationalize to himself, this bothered Naruto.

Next to Naruto, Sakura sighed.  “I honestly can’t tell if he’s reading or sleeping,” she commented on their instructor’s position.  He was seated in his typical reading manner, only with the book resting on his face.

“Obviously he’s sleeping Sakura; no one can read something _that_ close to their face,” Ino giggled in response.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” she turned to Naruto.  “Are you going to say something or keep fidgeting?”

Naruto looked down to find himself whittling away his pencil.  “Whoops,” he laughed nervously.  This got Sasuke’s attention as he turned to look at the blond.

“What are you so nervous about?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Nothing,” he spat out immediately.

Sasuke simply raised his eyebrows as he turned back to the window.  “Whatever.”

“Hey Sasuke,” Suigetsu elbowed his roommate.  “I’m kind of bored, you wanna cut class and go at it for old times?”  Naruto’s eyes widened and only Suigetsu was aware of Sasuke tensing up next to him.  “Unless you have something- or someone- better to do,” he continued shamelessly.

“Fuck off,” Sasuke hissed, obviously pissed at the other.

“What wrong Sasuke?” Kiba teased.  “Need to clean some skeletons out of your _closet_?”

Sasuke let out a low growl and Naruto looked down to avoid eye contact with anyone who would look at him.  He was fully aware that the heat from his cheeks indicated a deep-red flushed face.

“Why do I feel like I’m missing something?” Ino finally asked.  “I mean, I always feel that way, but this is different.  Social cues are like, my thing.”

“If you don’t tell her, I will,” Sakura finally spoke up.  “Literally everyone else knows, so let’s just get it out on the table, no?”  She looked pointedly at Sasuke.

“Fine,” Sasuke sighed in response. “You’re right anyway, it was only a matter of time.”

Naruto looked up to meet Sasuke’s eyes, but remained silent.  He was relieved when the raven didn’t look away and smirked.  “Idiot,” he smiled, looking away.  Naruto felt his heart warm at the familiar nickname.  Maybe he actually stood a chance.

“Alright,” Sakura interrupted their moment.  “Ino, Naruto and Sasuke slept together.  If this,” she gestured to the boys, one blushing and one smiling, “is any indication, they’re official.”

“Oh my god,” Ino squealed excitedly.  “I’m so happy for you two!”

“Me too,” Naruto agreed quietly.

“Me too,” Sasuke answered a little louder as he reached out to squeeze Naruto’s hand supportively.

“There, was that so hard?”  she teased the boys.

“Dammit Sakura, you ruined our fun,” Kiba joked with her.

“Yeah,” Suigetsu agreed.  “I had so many plans to harass Sasuke with!”

“Please don’t,” Sasuke added.

“Speaking of harassing…” Naruto turned to Sakura, “...where were _you_ last night?”

“Oh...uh...I was...at Ino’s,” she stuttered with a blush on her face.  She internally questioned why she felt the need to be so defensive about something so normal.

“Oh?” Naruto smiled.

“Yeah,” she reassured him, firmly this time.  “She invited me over.”

Ino stayed silent and Naruto didn’t miss the light blush that graced her cheeks at the mention of Sakura spending the night with her, or the fact that she’d worn her hair down that day.

“Hey Ino,” he decided to comment, “I like your hair.”

“Oh, thanks Naruto,” she said, tucking a strand behind her ear.  “I thought I’d let it loose for once, you know?”

“Oh, I know,” he said cryptically.  “I understand completely.”

 

☀

 

“So Sakura,” Naruto sang at his best friend on their walk home.  “Tell me about you and Ino!”  He smiled as he walked briskly.

“Nothing happened Naruto,” she rolled her eyes.  Now that she wasn’t near Ino, she had regained her composure.

“Yeah, sure.  That explains why you were stammering when you told me about it in class.”

“I was _stammering_ because I knew that you would read too far into it.  Nothing happened and sleepovers are _completely_ normal,” she rationalized.

“Yeah, and sex is normal too, Sakura, especially at our age.”

“Yeah, sex within _one’s own sexuality;_  I’m not attracted to women, Naruto.”

“Hmm, okay.  Hey Sakura, what did you say to Ino about her hair?”

Sakura nearly stumbled over herself as she came abruptly to a stop.  “What makes you think I said something about her hair?”

“Well first of all, that reaction,” he said, pointing at her still frozen form.  “Secondly, she was wearing it down.”

“Yeah, so?” she responded as she began walking again.  “Maybe she just wanted to do something different with her hair.  I don’t know why it has to be associated with me.”

“It’s pretty convenient.  The day after you spend the night with her she changes her hair after maintaining the same hairstyle for 3 weeks.”

“Correlation does not necessarily imply causation,” she said simply as she continued to walk next to him.

“Fair enough.  So, did you talk about her hair?  At all?”

Sakura stopped once again- not at all in shock this time- and sighed.  “Naruto, you’re reading too far into this.”

Naruto stopped to stand next to her as he spoke.  “You just can’t see the forest for the trees.  Trust me, okay?  There’s something going on between you two.”

“Yeah Naruto, it’s called friendship.  You of all people should understand _that_ concept,” she shot before walking off, leaving him behind.

“You’ll see,” he called out to her as he remained in his spot, a smile on his face.  “Give it time.”

 

☀

 

“I’m surprised that you and Naruto came out about your relationship so soon,” Suigetsu addressed Sasuke on their walk home.  Sasuke refused to respond as he glared in return.

“Oh, whatever Sasuke.  Don’t act so pissed.  You got yourself a boyfriend, what could you possibly be upset about?”

Sasuke stopped in his tracks as he turned to face Suigetsu head-on, but he remained silent as he stared at his roommate in contempt.

“Sasuke?  Come on, you can’t be _that_ pissed,” Suigetsu laughed lightly.

“Oh, I can’t?  And why can’t I?  Because you made sure to sleep with him _before_ we got together, even though you _knew_ I liked him?  Or maybe because you barged into my room without knocking and _interrupted_ our time together?  Or maybe because I _know_ you had a plan to hold this over our heads as long as possible?  Is there any reason that _any_ of that _wouldn’t_ piss me off?”

“Well, yeah, I slept with him, okay?  He’s hot and I was horny, and _you_ sure as fuck weren’t going to make a move anytime soon, and we both know _that_.  I went into your room to harass you and you know it, so get the fuck over it, and I want to hold it over your head because it’s funny to watch you try to be emotional _at all_.  You got lover boy, there’s nothing to be salty about.”

“Suigetsu?” Sasuke sighed.

“Yeah?”

“Fuck off,” he spat before walking away and leaving Suigetsu behind.

 

☀

 

Sakura got up from her spot on the couch at the sound of knocking on the door.  She was confused about who would show up so late, until she saw who was standing there when she opened the door.

“Hey Sasuke, are you here for Naruto?”

“Obviously,” he smirked as she let him in.

“Hey Naruto, your _boyfriend_ is here,” she called throughout their dorm.

Naruto emerged from his room, only to grab Sasuke by the hand and disappear

once again.  “Later,” he called as he shut his door and Sakura snorted and rolled her eyes.  It had been some time since Naruto last had a guest, but Sakura knew that she’d need her headphones to get any sleep that night.

Just as she began to reach for them, she heard her phone ring.  Seeing that it was Ino, she decided to answer it.

“Hey, what’s up?

“Hey Sakura, are you busy?”

“Not really, why?”

“I just wanted to say thanks for spending last night with me.  I’m always alone in this single, so it was nice to have some company.”

“Oh, that?  Anytime,” she laughed.  “I never get time with girlfriends, I’m always stuck with these loser guys,” she joked.

“Yeah, it must suck to be stuck with the guys all the time.”

“You’re telling me.  And Sasuke’s here too, so there’s even more testosterone in this cramped space.  I have no idea how I’m going to get to sleep tonight.”

“If you like, you can spend the night again,” Ino suggested apprehensively.

“Are you sure?  I’d love that!” Sakura practically sighed in relief.  “I thought I was going to have to sleep with my headphones on!”

“Of course!” Ino responded.  “Like I said, I get lonely, you’re welcome whenever.”

“Okay, let me just grab some things and I’ll be right over.”

 

☀ **M/M Smut** ☀

 

“What’s wrong?” Naruto asked his boyfriend as they sat on his bed.

“I’m just pissed at Suigetsu, so I didn’t really want to go home.”

“Okay, well you know you can always sleep in my bed.”

“Moron.  I’d like to do more than just sleep in your bed,” Sasuke taunted.

Naruto felt his heart speed up as he stared at the beautiful specimen of a man before him.  They’d already had sex once, so what was he waiting for?  He scooted closer to the other boy before threading his fingers through the tufts of hair at the back of Sasuke’s head.  He leaned forward, forcing the the other to lie down as he gently brought his lips down upon the others before deepening the kiss.

Sasuke fisted Naruto’s shirt, pulling him closer as thrust his hips up, brushing his clothed erection against Naruto’s own.

“Ah,” Naruto shuddered at the contact before he found himself grinding down on Sasuke in return.

Sasuke pulled Naruto’s shirt over his head, only briefly breaking the kiss, before throwing it on the floor to be forgotten for the rest of the night.  Naruto responded by mimicking Sasuke’s efforts, pulling the boy’s shorts down as well.

“Naruto,” Sasuke whispered as he ran his hand through blond hair.  He wanted to tell the other that he was special to him, but he didn’t want to be too forward about it, so he said no more.  His message was seemingly conveyed though, because Naruto gave him one final peck on the lips before pulling down Sasuke’s boxers and fisting his erection.

“Sasuke,” the blond smiled, now on his knees in front of the other.  “How are you so...perfect?” he asked before quickly taking all of Sasuke’s cock in his mouth.

“Ngnh,” Sasuke grunted from above him as Naruto slowly sucked on his shaft.  He ran his hands through Naruto’s hair as he watched him swallow his cock whole, over and over.  Naruto lightly scraped his teeth along the shaft, increasing pressure as he sucked and tried to bring Sasuke to climax.  Within minutes, the raven was panting above him and Naruto knew that he was close.  Picking up speed, Naruto put all his efforts in finishing off his boyfriend as he gently rolled Sasuke’s balls in his hand.

“Haaa,” Sasuke panted out as he came down Naruto’s throat and watched the blond swallow every last drop.

Naruto smiled at the other as he sat back up on the bed.

“Oh no,” Sasuke said once he’d gained control of his breathing again.  “You’re not done yet.”

“I could have told you that,” Naruto smirked as he shimmied out of his remaining clothing.

Sasuke fumbled around in Naruto’s nightstand and breathed a sigh of relief when he found the lube and condoms.  Naruto chuckled.  “You’ve always got to be prepared,” he shrugged.

“Indeed,” Sasuke smirked as he squirted the lube into Naruto’s fingers.  Naruto reached around and placed a finger at Sasuke’s entrance, pausing to look at his partner.

“Ready?” he asked the other.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.  “If I wasn’t, I wouldn’t be here.  Get on with it already.”

Naruto slowly pushed a finger into Sasuke’s entrance, pushing it in and pulling it back out as gently as possible as he crooked his finger trying to find Sasuke’s prostate.

“I’m not a patient person, Naruto,” Sasuke hissed, “I suggest picking up the pace; I’m not a fucking virgin anymore.”

“Okay bastard,” he said quietly as he inserted another finger.  He scissored his fingers as he stretched Sasuke out, still looking for his prostate, when he heard Sasuke gasp and felt his nails in his back.  “Oh, did I find it?” he asked, his voice husky as he stroked the bundle of nerves again.

“Ahhh,” Sasuke moaned as he ground down on Naruto’s fingers, encouraging him to add a third as he continued to stretch his lover.  Naruto was incredibly turned on by Sasuke’s reactions and was quickly losing patience.  He could only hope that Sasuke was getting impatient as well.

After about a minute of constant stimulation to his prostate, Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s wrist and looked him dead in the eyes.  “If you don’t fuck me now, I’m leaving,” he hissed.

Sasuke’s assertiveness had somehow managed to turn Naruto on even more and he quickly rolled the condom on and lined himself up with Sasuke’s entrance.  “I’ll make you never want to leave,” he rasped in Sasuke’s ear.  He couldn’t help the groans that escaped him as he slowly pushed into Sasuke, finally relaxing once he was all the way in and waiting for Sasuke to adjust.

“Oh, is that so?”  Sasuke purred as he rolled his hips, causing Naruto’s eyes to roll into the back of his head.

“If you keep that up, _I’m_ never leaving,” he moaned as he gave a gentle, shallow thrust.

Sasuke actually managed to chuckle for the first time that Naruto had ever heard.  “I’m ready whenever you are,” he wiggled his hips for emphasis and Naruto almost lost it at the adorable display.  Sasuke did _not_ do cute.

Naruto started slowly, not wanting to harm his partner in any way, but quickly built up to full, rough thrusts.  “Fuck Sasuke...you’re so tight,” Naruto groaned as he plowed into Sasuke.

“Heh.  So are you...moron,” he panted from below the other.

Naruto felt himself getting closer as Sasuke’s heat consumed him entirely.  He grabbed the other’s erection as he slammed into Sasuke over and over, finally driving himself over the edge.  He watched as Sasuke reached his limit as well, reveling in the sight of Sasuke covered in his own cum.

“Damn, you’re too hot for your own good,” Naruto groaned as he pulled out of Sasuke carefully, almost ready to go at it again.

“Oh yeah, because you’re one to talk,” Sasuke smirked.  “I would pay money for a picture of that.”

Whatever bastard,” Naruto laughed.  “Let’s go get you cleaned up.”

“Only if you promise to get dirty with me afterward.”

Naruto laughed.  “Of course,” he said, grabbing Sasuke’s hand as he pulled him into the bathroom for a shower.  “I’m not done with you yet.”

 

☀ **F/F Smut** ☀

 

“I love piña coladas,” Ino gushed as she offered Sakura one.  The girls had been drinking and relaxing on Ino’s bed since Sakura had gotten there.  It had started as a toast to Naruto and Sasuke, but had somehow just turned into Thirsty Thursday.

“Me too,” Sakura agreed.  She knew that the alcohol was starting to affect her, but they didn’t have class the next day, so she didn’t care.

“So Sasuke’s at your dorm?” Ino began, trying to strike up a conversation.

“Yeah.  I figure he’ll be over from now on.  Naruto’s a bit of a clingy boyfriend and Sasuke seems really into him.”

“I’m so happy for them both.  I hope their relationship lasts.”

“Yeah, me too,” Sakura agreed, noticing that his vision was a little blurry.  She lay back against Ino’s headboard as Ino got comfortable on her chest.

“Hey, Ino?” she asked, running her fingers through the Ino’s hair.

“Yeah?”

“If you get so lonely, why did you get a single?”

Sakura wasn’t looking at the girl on her chest, so she missed the blush that appeared on the other’s face.

“I didn’t want to chance rooming with a stranger, so I chose to be alone.  I figured if I needed someone to keep me company, I’d find someone.  And it just happens that I did.”

Sakura looked down at Ino before gently placing her hand under the girl’s chin and tilting her face up before leaning down and brushing a light kiss against her lips.  Upon realization of what she’d done, she tried to pull back, but Ino buried her hand in Sakura’s hair and brought their lips together once more, deepening the kiss this time.

Sakura wrapped her arms around the other girl, switching their positions as she rolled on top of her.  Ino was staring up at her, her gaze intense as she looked directly into Sakura’s eyes.  Sakura took that as signal as she began to place biting kisses along Ino’s neck, marking the other girl.

Ino gasped at the bites, but didn’t complain, as Sakura continued to ravish her with every kiss.  She let out a whine as she grew impatient and Sakura took that as her cue to take it a step further.  She reached her hand up Ino’s skirt as she pulled down her thong and groaned.

“Of course you’re wearing sexy underwear, because I’m not.”

“Sakura please, it’s not like it matters when they come off anyway.”

“We’ll see how true that is,” Sakura purred as she pushed up Ino’s skirt, fully exposing the girl to herself.  She began by rubbing Ino’s pussy lightly, but upon discovery of how turned on they both were, she decided to take it a step further as she pushed two fingers inside.  She began to stroke the lips of her vagina with her tongue experimentally as she continued to thrust her fingers into Ino, relishing in the moans that escaped the blonde girl’s lips.  She could feel Ino’s body tensing up as her ministrations grew rougher and she started to suck at Ino’s clit.  Adding a third finger, Sakura picked up the pace even more, finally bringing Ino to climax and lapping up every drop of fluid that the girl left behind.

“Ahhh,” Ino shivered at the tingling sensation left in her body when Sakura was finished.

“Not bad?” Sakura asked, trying to reassure herself.

“Not at all,” Ino laughed as she stripped off her shirt and bra, quickly ridding Sakura of her clothes as well.

Sakura groaned again at the perfection of Ino’s body, palming her tits as she flicked her nipples with her thumbs.  “Why is you body so fucking perfect?” she asked.

Ino rolled her eyes.  “You always say stuff like that, but I’m pretty fond of yours,” she said, running her hands over the pink-haired girl’s body.  She then leaned forward to whisper into her ear.  “Now let me prove it.”

She pushed Sakura down on the bed as she mounted her, trailing kisses down her neck, only stopping to suck on each nipple.  Sakura moaned beneath her as she nibbled lightly on the sensitive flesh.  Experimentally, she worried a nipple in between her teeth, causing Sakura to let out a gasp.

“Hahhh,” Sakura panted as she fell victim to Ino’s teasing.

“Hmm,” Ino pondered aloud, “maybe you should get your nipples pierced, Sakura.  I bet it would add something to your sex life.”

Unsure of how to respond, Sakura simply stared at the girl with lust-filled eyes.

“Okay,” Ino giggled as she reached in her nightstand to pull out a vibrator.

“Ino,” Sakura raised her eyebrows at the blonde girl above her.

“What?” Ino shrugged.  “Don’t act like you don’t masturbate.”

Sakura actually managed to laugh at that.  “That’s fair.”

Ino turned it on, placing it between Sakura’s legs, but refusing to penetrate her with it.  “Uhh,” Sakura groaned at the lack of friction as Ino laughed at her suffering.

“You’re eager,” Ino whispered hoarsely in Sakura’s ear.

“I’m horny,” Sakura whined as she somehow managed to level Ino with a glare.

“Prove to me that you deserve to get fucked, Sakura,” Ino taunted.

Refusing to lose eye contact with the girl, Sakura bit her lip and grabbed her tit with one hand as she reached down with the other and began to rub her pussy.  When she started to moan, Ino quickly grabbed both her wrists and pinned them above her head.

“That’s enough of that,” she hissed as she continued to hold Sakura’s arms with one of her hands and grabbed the vibrator with the other as she penetrated the girl.

“Ngnh,” Sakura moaned at the penetration as Ino began thrusting the toy inside her.  Almost immediately, she picked up the pace, trying to bring her partner to completion as quickly as possible.  As she watched Sakura struggle and her body began to tense, Ino leaned down and began to teasingly lick at Sakura’s pussy.  Sakura responded almost immediately, so Ino dove in and began to give it her all, using her tongue to create friction along the other’s clit.

Sakura quickly reached her peak from Ino’s ministrations, and Ino watched as the girl threw her head back in ecstasy, before panting as she came down from her high.  Ino slowly pulled the the toy out of Sakura and sat up to look down at the beauty that lay before her 

Sakura grabbed the toy and threw it off to the side, pulling Ino closer to her and placing a gentle kiss on her lips.  They both passed out almost immediately, tangled up in each other and completely blissed out.

 

☀

 

When Sakura woke up, the first thing she noticed was the splitting headache that she was suffering from.  The second thing was that she was naked.  The third, that she was in Ino’s bed, ensnared in her clutches, the other girl as naked as she.

She sighed, realizing that she did something that she _definitely_ didn’t want to admit to, especially to Naruto.  Remembering that Ino didn’t stir the last time she escaped her clutches, Sakura tried to maneuver her way out of her current predicament.

“Leaving so soon?” Ino asked, her eyes still closed.

“Umm, Ino?  Do you remember what happened?”

“I do,” she said as her eyes snapped open, a smile playing on her face.

“Aren’t you...uncomfortable?”

“Hmm…” she pondered aloud.  “Nah.  I figure it happened for a reason, don’t you think?”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, so we had sex.  Alcohol or no, doesn’t that mean that we were both _mutually_ attracted to each other?  So I guess I’m not so straight after all.  Who cares?  It’s not like that matters anyway.”

“Yeah, but...don’t you feel like your life has been a lie now?”

“Nope.  I said I was straight to my knowledge, didn’t I?  Well, now I know better; it’s part of growing up.  What are _you_ so worried about?”

“I don’t know,” Sakura whispered to herself.  “I need to think about this,” she said, quickly dressing herself to make the trek home.

“I’ll be waiting,” Ino sang after her, convinced that the girl would come to her senses eventually.

 

☀

 

When Sakura walked through the door, obviously disheveled, Sasuke and Naruto were sitting on the couch, playing some Pokémon game together.  At the sight of the door opening, both boys looked up to greet their friend.

“Whoa, Sakura, _where_ have _you_ been?” Naruto teased.

“We’re not talking about this,” she dismissed immediately.  “Ever.  Where’s Kiba?”

“We kicked him out,” Sasuke responded.  “He seemed to be pretty buddy-buddy with Suigetsu, so we sent him out to be with him.”

She sighed in relief.  “I need a shower.  Don’t wait for me.”

The guys watched silently as she headed to her room to clean herself up.

“Ino,” Naruto smiled as he looked at his boyfriend.

“Indeed,” Sasuke agreed.  “Is she going to admit it?”

“Hmm, not yet.  I’ll push her some, we’ll get her there.  I don’t care about that now, though,” he adding, resting his head in Sasuke’s lap.  “Right now, I just want to spend time with you.”

“Hn, idiot,” Sasuke smirked as he leaned down and placed a kiss on Naruto’s forehead.  They would get everything sorted out eventually, but for now, they were just happy to be together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to leave me comments and let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading!


	5. Prostitution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final assignment for the class is revealed as a report on prostitution. Sakura tries to come to terms with herself and Kiba finds himself in an interesting situation.

“I’m proud of you guys,” Kakashi yawned as he walked into the room, late as always.  “You’ve made it through three of the four weeks of this class, or 75 percent. We have one more issue left and then you’re home free, doesn’t that sound nice?  So, for your final issue, I want you to cover prostitution.  Same drill as always, reports due on Thursday.”  The lazy professor then plopped down in his seat and began to read.

“Same teams?” Ino asked their group timidly.  Sakura tensed, realizing that she and Ino would be on the same team again.

“Yeah, I don’t see any reason why not,” Suigetsu agreed with a shrug.

“Sakura?” Naruto asked as he picked up on his friend’s hesitation.

“I’m fine,” she spat immediately as she got up to leave.  Ino sighed as she shook her head as Naruto followed Sakura.

“Sakura?” He called to her in the deserted hallway.

“What?”

“What’s wrong?”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” she crossed her arms.

“Sakura...whatever it is, you know you can tell me.”

“I know but...I don’t want to talk about it, okay?  If you want to know that badly, just ask Ino.”  Sakura strolled off, deserting class for the day as she left Naruto standing there, confused.

 

☀

 

“Ino,” Naruto began as he reentered the room.  “What happened between you and Sakura?”

Ino sighed, knowing she would have to address this eventually.  She had just hoped that Sakura would be with her when it happened.  “We slept together.  We got drunk and had sex, and she’s having problems coming to terms with it, I guess.”

“That sounds about right,” Kiba agreed.  “She doesn’t want to admit that she isn’t straight.”

“So she’s having an identity crisis?” Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah,” Naruto admitted, “she’s been trying to deny her feelings for awhile now.  I was suspicious when she came home the other day, but now that you’re confirming it, I really should talk to her.”

“No,” Ino placed a hand on his, trying to reassure him.  “Let me talk to her.  I have to be the one to help her figure this out.”  Ino quickly gathered up her things and went off to find Sakura.

“Well, _I_ say we stay in the same teams and let those two figure themselves out,” Kiba said finally.

“Agreed,” Suigetsu said, prompting them to go their separate ways.

“We’ve got our place this time,” Naruto said to Kiba before grabbing Sasuke and heading out.

“Whatever,” Suigetsu snickered, “we can interrupt them there, too.”

 

☀

 

“Sakura,” Ino panted when she finally reached the girl.

“Yeah?” Sakura asked as she turned to face the blonde.

“Can we talk about this?”

“What is there to talk about?  We were drunk and I’d rather forget about it.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why do you want to forget about it?  I enjoyed our night together, why can’t we just be happy together?”

“Because I’m straight!”

“Obviously you aren’t _that_ straight or you wouldn’t have had sex with me, Sakura.  I really like you, and if you just came to terms with _whatever_ it is that’s getting to you, we could be together.”

“I’m straight; that night was just a mistake.”

“Yeah, okay.  Come find me when you finally get over yourself.  Oh, and I suspect the guys went ahead and teamed up together, so we have a report to finish by Thursday.”  Ino stormed off, leaving Sakura alone as she tried to come to terms with what was going on.

 

☀

 

“What do you think?” Sasuke asked his boyfriend on the issue.

“Well, if completing 3 reports with you during this class has taught me anything, it’s that the economy can benefit from legalization of anything...right?”

Sasuke smiled proudly at his boyfriend.  “That’s right, Naruto.  Do you have any opposition to it?”

“Well, I mean, it’s really dangerous.”

“It’s dangerous _because_ it’s illegal.  Since it’s a black market industry, it can’t be regulated or monitored very accurately.  If it were legal, it would be able to be regulated, prostitutes would be able to call the cops in response to a threat on their well being, and we would free up jail space because we wouldn’t be arresting prostitutes for being prostitutes.  It’s a win-win-win, so let’s argue that it should be legal and spend the rest of our time worrying about other things.”

“Okay,” Naruto shrugged as he began to type.  “Hey Sasuke, what are we going to do next semester?”

“Hmm, I’ve been thinking about that.  How do you feel about getting a room together?”

“Really?” Naruto asked excitedly.

“Of course.  I’d much rather room with you than with Suigetsu.  I figure the other 4 can figure things out among themselves.  Once Ino and Sakura figure themselves out, they’ll probably room together, and Kiba and Suigetsu are practically soulmates.”

“Alright,” Naruto agreed.  “Can we take care of that now, so we can’t take it back later?  I’d rather have that locked in before everyone else can argue.”

“Agreed.  Let’s go take care of that now and we can tell everyone about it later.”

 

☀

 

Sakura sat alone at her favorite coffee shop, drinking a latte.  Everyone seemed to be against her when it came to her Ino situation.

Sakura was straight, she had always been straight.  She grew up liking guys and had never been attracted to another female; at least not to her knowledge.  Then Ino came along and Naruto _insisted_ that she had a crush on the girl.  Did Naruto really believe that she’d never been straight, or was Ino just a special exception?

She sighed as she took a sip of her coffee.  Ino had a point, though.  They both willingly slept together.  Even if they were drunk, there had to have been some basic form of mutual attraction.

What did that mean for her, though?  Was she bi now?  Did she have to come out to her parents as being a bisexual?  Would they accept her like that?  She sighed again, assuming that this is what it was like for Naruto, Sasuke, and Suigetsu.  She wondered how long it took them to come to terms with the fact that they liked guys.

She stood as she made her final decision.  She would talk to the people in her group who had made it this far without being straight and come to terms with who they were.  She took a deep breath to calm her nerves as she made her way to Sasuke and Suigetsu’s dorm, assuming that’s where she’d find Naruto and Sasuke.

 

☀

 

“So, sex is great, legalize prostitution, what do you think?” Kiba suggested to Suigetsu.

“I’m down,” he agreed before standing up to answer a knocking at the door.  “Sakura?”

“Sakura?” Kiba stood to greet his roommate.  “What are you doing here?”

“Actually, I’m here to talk to Suigetsu,” she admitted.

“Oh, I see.  Come on in Sakura,” he stood aside so she could make her way into the dorm.  She saw a free spot on the couch and chose to occupy it.

“So what’s up?” he prompted.

“Well, you’re pan, right?”

Suigetsu laughed.  “Yeah, I told you that a long ass time ago.  Why?”

“Well, I mean, what make you pan?  What was it like growing up and being pan and when did you come to terms with it?”

“Hmm, well I’m not picky when it comes to gender or sexual identity, that’s what makes me pan.  It’s something I tried to keep hidden from my parents, but I think they figured it out eventually.  They were pretty open-minded though, so I don’t think they would have cared.  I’ve always known I was like this, though.  Way back when boys would go after girls on the playground, I would go for the girls, but I also wanted to go after the guys.  I just assumed that I was bi until I realized what pansexuality was,” he shrugged.  “It’s really nothing special, that’s just how I am.  I think my brother knew too, but he never said anything about it.”

Sakura nodded, thinking that she might be starting to understand a little bit.  “Alright,” she said, standing.  “I’m going to find Sasuke and Naruto now.  Thanks Suigetsu.”

 

☀

 

Sasuke and Naruto were in the midst of a heated make-out session with they heard a knock on the door.

“Ugh,” Naruto groaned as he stood to answer the door, adjusting himself in the process.

He blinked rapidly once he managed to open the door and saw his roommate standing before him.  “Sakura?  Why are you knocking?”

Sakura took in the disheveled appearance of both boys and the dazed look on Naruto’s face before smiling and responding.  “Am I interrupting something?”

Naruto looked down at his feet as he hid a blush and Sasuke smirked at her from the couch.

“ _That’s_ why I knocked,” she giggled into her hand.  “Do you guys have time to talk?”

Naruto turned to look at Sasuke, who nodded.  “Yeah, of course, what’s up?”

Sakura made her way to the chair that sat next to the couch so the boys could sit together.  “Tell me what it was like growing up gay and bi.  How did you come out to your parents and how did you cope?”

“Sakura, is this about you and Ino?” Naruto gasped.

“My questions first, Naruto.”

“Fine,” he said, turning to Sasuke.  “Do you want to go first, or should I?”

“You go ahead,” Sasuke suggested.

“Alright, well Sakura, we grew up together, so you were there the entire time.  I’ve pretty much always know that I was attracted to both guys and girls, and my parents didn’t care.  I was terrified of telling them, because you know, no one wants to admit that they’re ‘not normal’ or whatever, but they were supportive.  As for coping, you know I never let those fools at school scare me off.”

“Yeah, I remember,” Sakura smiled.  “What about you, Sasuke?”

“At first I thought I might have been asexual.  The guys I grew up with always talked about the girls around us and to me...I just wasn’t interested.  I didn’t think they were ugly, but I wasn’t attracted to them, so I knew I didn’t like girls.  I didn’t find a guy I was attracted to until much later, but it started to happen pretty frequently, so I realized that I was gay.  I actually never really told my parents, but my brother knows and he’s very supportive.  As for coping, I just kind of deal with it.  I don’t usually tell people enough about myself for them to realize I’m gay, and if I have a boyfriend, I just ignore everyone else; they’re not important anyway.”

“Wow, okay,” Sakura took a moment to admire the strength of each of the guys she’d talked to thus far.

“Now answer my question, Sakura,” Naruto demanded.

“Fine,” she sighed, “yes, it’s about Ino.”

“So do you know what you’re going to do?” Sasuke questioned.

“I think so,” she sighed again, this time in relief.  “I think I’m going to give it a shot.  I need to go talk to Ino.”

“Good choice,” Naruto smiled at his friend.  “And good luck!” he called after her retreating form as she left, hoping that everything would work out for the best.

 

☀

 

Sakura took a deep breath as she reached her last stop.  She knocked on the door apprehensively, fully expecting Ino to be pissed at her.

Ino swung open the door and crossed her arms at the sight of her guest.  “Sakura,” she said coldly, an unforgiving look upon her face.

“Can we talk?” Sakura asked desperately.  She wanted nothing more than to make things better with Ino, but she wasn’t entirely sure of how to go about it.

“Sure,” she leaned against the door frame, making no move to let the girl in.  “Whatever you have to say can be said right here.”

 _Fuck_.  Sakura had known that she fucked up, but this was bad.  She wrung her hands together nervously as she began her apology.   “Ino, I’m sorry.  I overreacted.”

“Yeah, you did,” Ino spat as she slammed the door in Sakura’s face.

Sakura sighed in resignation.  This was bad, and she needed to find a way to fix it fast.

 

☀

 

“Naruto,” Sakura called as she entered the dorm.

“Mhm,” Naruto groaned, pulling himself off of Sasuke.  He looked down at Sasuke’s flushed face and bruised lips from their heavy make-out session.  “What does she want _now_ ,” he whined, not wanting to part from his boyfriend.

“Naruto?”

“Sakura,” Naruto groaned as he emerged from his room, shirtless.  “You have _terrible_ timing.  I have a hot boyfriend in there that needs tending to, and here you are, demanding my attention.  What _is_ it?”

“I pissed Ino off,” she stood frozen in the living room as she spoke.

“No shit, Sherlock.  So what are you going to do about it?”

“I tried apologizing…”

“Sakura, please.  You tried _apologizing_?  You really hurt Ino while you off having your existential crisis.  You need to find a way to make it up to her.  Unfortunately for you- and fortunately for me- I don’t know how to do that.  So good luck, I’m going back to fulfill my boyfriendly duties,” he waved behind himself as he sauntered off.  

“Great,” Sakura muttered to herself, “now I have to figure out a way to get on Ino’s good side again.”

 

☀

 

“Ino, you can’t just ignore me all week, we have an assignment to do together.”  Sakura had decided to pursue the issue between herself and Ino in class the next day and their entire group was watching intently.

“Sakura,” Ino sighed, “is this really the right time and place?”

“Ino, I-”

“Sakura, if you want to talk to me, we can do it outside of class.  I’d rather not do this with everyone watching us.”  She then picked up her belongings and strode out of the classroom.

“You know Sakura, she has a point,” Naruto admitted.  “Look at Suigetsu, he’s practically drooling from the gossip potential.”

“Hey, I can’t help it, gossip is like candy to me,” Suigetsu argued.

“No,” Sasuke argued, “ _candy_ is like candy to you, gossip is like sex to you.”

“Seriously?” Kiba shook his head.  “How pathetic.”

“Guys, this is important, what am I supposed to do?” Sakura interrupted.

“You could try candy,” Kiba shrugged.

“Or sex,” Suigetsu snickered.

“Or something that actually _means_ something to her.  What does she like, Sakura?” Sasuke tried.

“I know she likes piña coladas,” Sakura admitted bashfully.

“Really?  That’s it?” Naruto prompted.

“We didn’t really talk about what we like that much, mainly just life in general.”

“Sakura,” Naruto sighed, “you need to figure something out and quick.  Whether that be piña coladas, a walk on the beach, or makeup sex is at your discretion, but take care of it already.”

Sakura’s eyes widened at Naruto’s rare display of brilliance as she quickly gathered her things and headed after Ino.  “That’s it!  Thanks Naruto!” she called to her friend as she ran out the door.

“You totally gave that one to her,” Sasuke smirked.

Naruto shrugged.  “Doesn’t matter, as long as it helps them out in the long-run.”

 

☀

 

Sakura shifted the bags in her arms as she knocked on Ino’s dorm.  Ino quickly opened the door and sighed.

“Sakura, what are you doing?” she asked as she eyed the coconuts and pineapples that were protruding from the bags she carried.

“I brought stuff for piña coladas,” she answered.  “Can you please let me in, I’m going to start losing things.”

“Sure,” Ino laughed as she helped Sakura put the bags down on her coffee table.  “Pineapples, coconuts, ice cream, pineapple vodka, and Malibu?  Sakura, _what are you doing here_?”

“Ino, I’m really sorry that I hurt your feelings and I want to try to make it up to you.  Please let me take you on a date.”

Ino laughed nervously.  “What?”

“Look,” Sakura sighed, “I wanted to find some way to make it up to you, and I decided- with Naruto’s help- that this would be the best way.  I brought us things for the _best_ piña coladas, and after we have a few drinks, I thought we could walk around campus together...as a couple?”

“Really?”

“Yes.  Listen Ino, I didn’t know how to deal with not being straight, I’ve only ever known myself as someone who was straight.  I had a bit of an existential crisis, if you will.  I know that’s no excuse for the way I acted, but I’d like to try to make it up to you.  Please?”

Ino sighed, but smiled anyway.  “I guess I can’t let all these coconuts go to waste.  Sure, but don’t think you’re off the hook that easily.”

 

☀

 

“So you wanted to go for a walk?” Ino asked Sakura incredulously as they walked around the campus.

“Yeah, I figure it’s a nice way to spend some time together, no?”

“Well yeah, but...why?”

“It makes a nice addition to any date, it’s a nice day, and we can talk.”

“And what do you want to talk about?”

“Us.”

“Us?  Sakura, I’m not sure that there can be an ‘us’.”

“And why not?”

“Do you remember how you acted?”

“I told you I was sorry!”

“You said it was a mistake!”

“Oh,” Sakura remembered, blushing.  “I guess I did, huh?”

“Yeah, you did,” Ino looked away from the adorable blushing girl next to her.

Sakura sighed.  “Well it wasn’t.”

“Yeah, okay.”

“Do I need to prove it to you?”

“And how do you plan on doing that?”

“Hmm,” Sakura looked up at the sky in thought.  “The same way I’ll get you to forgive me.”

Ino raised her eyebrows at Sakura’s statement, but said nothing.

“Come on,” Sakura giggled as she grabbed Ino’s hand and drug her off.

 

☀F/F Smut☀

 

Sakura slammed the door to Ino’s dorm behind them as she turned around to push Ino against it.  She smirked internally at the moan that escaped from Ino at Sakura’s tongue making its way halfway down her throat.

Sakura was determined not to waste any time; she needed Ino back ASAP.  She wrapped her arms around Ino’s hips and pulled her against her own body as she maintained their lip-lock.  She carefully waddled them backward into Ino’s bedroom, trading places with Ino once they made it to the bed.

Pulling away from Ino’s lips, she ripped the girl’s shirt over her head and audibly gaped at the sight of Ino’s perfect figure.  She smirked at the girl as she pushed her down onto the bed.  This time would be different; despite the piña coladas the girls had indulged in earlier, they were both sober.

Sakura stripped her own leggings off immediately, using them to bind Ino’s hands to her bedpost.  Sakura had actually gone on all out for this particular event, and hadn’t worn any panties under said leggings.  She watched proudly as Ino’s eyes glazed over at the sight of her nudity from the waist down.

Climbing onto Ino, she leaned over the girl and whispered into her ear.  “Let me take care of you,” she added a small nibble to Ino’s earlobe for an added effect.  She could feel Ino shudder beneath her and reveled in the reaction.

She reached behind Ino, unhooking her bra with one hand and removing it with the other.  She groaned in frustration at the sight of Ino’s perky tits.  Bringing her mouth to one nipple, she began to suck as she lightly pinched the other.  Ino began to squirm beneath her and Sakura sat back, palming each of the girl’s boobs.

“Your skin is so smooth,” she rasped.  “I could just run my hands over it all night,” she emphasized her statement as she slowly let her hands travel over the blonde’s torso, stopping only at her nipples to give them a light flick with her thumbs.

“Sakura,” Ino hissed out, “why are you doing this?”

Sakura let out a small laugh as she began to suck on Ino’s collarbone, staking her claim as she left her mark behind.  “Because,” she moaned quietly in the girl’s ear, “I want to show you what you do to me.”  Sakura slowly stripped off her own shirt and bra, fully exposing herself to the girl beneath her.

Ino gasped as Sakura began to push up Ino’s skirt.  “Mmm,” she hummed, “you really like wearing skirts...and thongs.  Did you do that for me?” Sakura grated out, pulling the girl’s thong off with her teeth.

“Ino,” she giggled, gently rubbing her fingers over the girl’s pussy.  “You’re already wet.”

Ino groaned- not willing to say anything that might give Sakura hope- and thrust her hips toward Sakura, aching for more contact.

“You might not want to say anything now Ino, but I’ll have you talking soon enough,” Sakura hissed as she slowly pushed a finger inside the other.  Ino’s frustrated whines were just enough to convince Sakura to add another finger as she brought her tongue to the girl’s clit, caressing her gently.

“Sa-ku-ra,” Ino ground out, desperate for more.

“Heh.  I told you I’d make you talk.  That’s not nearly enough though,” she purred into the girl’s vagina.

Ino gasped at the vibrations that Sakura sent shooting through her body and Sakura reached into her nightstand to pull out her vibrator.

“You know Ino,” she began, “I’m glad you showed me this.  Now _I_ can use it against _you_ ,” she bit her lip as she turned it on.

At first, she teased the other, rubbing the vibrator against her own clit, before inserting it inside of herself as she gave Ino a private show.  She let her moans fill the room as she locked eyes with the blonde and begrudgingly pulled the toy out of herself.

She then began to stroke the vibrating toy against the other’s clit slowly, before fully thrusting it into the other suddenly.

“AGH,” Ino screamed out in please at the sudden feeling of being filled completely.  

“That’s my girl,” Sakura purred as she leaned down to lick around toy, using the thumb of her free hand to rub Ino’s clit forcefully.  It wasn’t long before she felt Ino’s body tensing up and heard a slurry of moans and gibberish escaping the girl’s throat.  Once she felt Ino fully relax, she pulled the toy out of the girl and sat up once more.

Turning the vibrator off, she brought it to her lips and ran her tongue up the length of it before taking it fully into her mouth and sucking off every drop of what Ino had left behind.

“Fuck, Sakura,” Ino groaned.

“Yeah?  I thought that’s what i just did.”

“You’re right, it is,” Ino sighed dreamily.

“So Ino,” Sakura giggled, “do you forgive me now?”

“Heh,” Ino panted, “I don’t think I have a choice.  Now untie me, it’s my turn.”

 

☀

 

“You two seem happy,” Suigetsu snickered at the girls in class the next day.

“Of course we’re happy,” Sakura shot, “we’re officially a couple.”

“It’s about damn time,” Naruto laughed.  “Oh and by the way Sakura, I fucking told you so.”

Sakura sighed and shook her head.  “Yeah, yeah you did.  Good job, Naruto.”

“Speaking of couples,” Sasuke began, “Naruto and I have decided to room together next semester, so you guys will have to figure out your rooming situation.”

“Well obviously Sakura and I will room together, right Saku?” Ino asked.

“Of course,” she agreed, “and I think Kiba and Suigetsu should room together,” she added.

“Why?” Kiba choked out.

“Because the two are you are so similar; it’s like a match made in heaven.”

Suigetsu shrugged.  “I don’t see any problem with it.  I’m down if you are Kiba.”

Kiba sighed, defeated.  “Yeah sure, whatever.  It’ll save me the hassle of trying to find a new roommate at least.  So it’s all settled then?”

“Well, Naruto and I have already spoken to housing about our arrangement.  You all will have to go talk to them yourselves about yours.”

Suigetsu sighed.  “What a hassle.  Okay Kiba, let’s go,” he called as Kiba trailed behind him.

Sakura stood up too.  “We should probably go ahead and take care of that too.  You two won’t be too lonely without us, will you?”

“Pssh,” Naruto replied, “yeah right, we’ll be fine.  Go be girlfriends together, I’m sure I’ll find something to do,” he added with a wink.

“Moron,” Sasuke shook his head.

“Okay, later guys,” Ino called as her girlfriend drug her out of the room.

“What do you want to do, Sasuke?”

“Can I do you?” he raised his eyebrows inquisitively.

Naruto laughed at the demonstration.  “Anytime bastard, let’s go!”

 

☀

 

“Ugh.” Sakura groaned as they approached her dorm.  “We’re not even inside yet and I can already hear Naruto and Sasuke.  Do you want to go to your place instead?” she asked her girlfriend.

“Hmm,” Ino thought about it for a minute.  “Nah, I have a better idea,” she said, pulling her girlfriend inside.

“What?”

“C’mon Sakura, we can beat that.”

“Beat what?”

“Their volume.”

“Wait, you want to be _louder_ than them?”

Ino smirked.  “Exactly.”

Sakura sighed as she let her girlfriend drag her to her bedroom.  “Fine, let’s go.”

 

☀Light M/M Smut☀

 

Sasuke pulled his mouth off Naruto’s dick with a pop.  “Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?”

“Listen,” Sasuke shushed him.

Naruto remained silent for a moment before he heard the moans in the room next to his.  “Oh, that must be Ino and Sakura.”

Sasuke scoffed.  “There’s something I could have gone my entire life without hearing.”

“Yeah, whatever.  So they’re having sex, what of it?”

“The only sex I want to witness is ours,” Sasuke growled.

“Well it’s too late now, so what do you want to do?”

Sasuke thought quietly for a moment before a devious smile graced his lips.

“What?” Naruto asked his lover.

Sasuke grabbed two of Naruto’s shirts from the floor.  Flipping the blond on his stomach, he use one shirt to tie the boy’s hands behind his back and the other was used to blindfold him.  Pulling him to his hands and knees, Sasuke leaned forward and whispered into Naruto’s ear, his voice overcome with lust.

“Grab onto the headboard Naruto, this is going to get rough.”

 

☀Light F/F Smut☀

 

“Dammit!” Ino cursed as she fingered Sakura vigorously.  “They’re winning!  Don’t you have any sex toys?”

“No,” Sakura panted, still managing to get annoyed. Ino’s fingers were doing wonders to her body, but she’d need more to compete with the happenings next door.

“Ugh,” Ino groaned.  “Maybe you should do me, I bet I can be louder.”

“Ino, stop,” Sakura still managed to whine as Ino pulled her fingers out.  “We can compete with Sasuke and Naruto some other time, but why don’t we do something else to rectify this situation?”

“Like what?”

“Why don’t we go to a sex shop?  We can find other things to spice up our sex life than your vibrator, not to mention the lingerie options.”

“I don’t know…” Ino worried.

“Come on, it’ll be fun!  I bet we’ll be even hornier when we get back and _then_ we can compete with Naruto and Sasuke.”

“That’s a good point.”

“I know,” Sakura smiled.

“Fine, let’s go,” Ino agreed.  “But when we get back, we’re finishing what we started,” she added one firm lick to Sakura’s pussy just to make sure she made her point.

“Yes ma’am,” Sakura moaned as she begrudgingly pulled her clothes on.

The two girls made their way to the sex shop, excited at the prospect of what they’d be able to do to each other later on.

 

☀

 

“So class is officially over,” Suigetsu pointed out on the final day of their class.  “So let’s go to a party!”

Sasuke sighed as Naruto laughed.  “Umm, I don’t really have any desire to party anymore,” Naruto explained.  “I just want to spend time with my Sasuke!”

“Idiot,” Sasuke shook his head as he hid a smirk.  That moron always had a way to put him in a good mood.

“Fine,” Suigetsu rolled his eyes.  “Girls?”

“Yeah, I’m going to pass on that,” Ino giggled.

“Me too,” Sakura agreed.  “We have better ways to spend our time, besides, we didn’t even like the last party.”

Suigetsu groaned.  “Kiba?”

“Of course, man!  I love a good party, plus the other one won me a bet, so what do I have to lose?”

“Well at least one of you has some sense,” Suigetsu grumbled.

“Yeah, okay,” Sakura sighed as she stood up.  “We’re leaving,” she added, grabbing Ino’s hand, then she turned to Sasuke.  “See you two at home.”

“See you Sakura, see you Ino!” Naruto called after them.

Suigetsu glared at the ladies as they departed.  “Naruto,” he began, trying to convince the blond.  “Come on...it’ll be fun.”

“No,” Sasuke shot Suigetsu down immediately.  “He slept with you at the last party and I’m not having a repeat of that.  Stay away from my boyfriend,” he spat, standing up and dragging Naruto out of the room with him.

“He’s no fun,” Suigetsu sighed, turning to Kiba.  “At least I have you.  Wanna come with me to pre-game a little?”

“Hell yeah,” Kiba agreed as he followed Suigetsu out of the room.

Suigetsu couldn’t keep the smile off his face at the thought of his victory.

 

☀

 

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino sat in the living room of Naruto and Sakura’s dorm as they drank tea.

“I’m so glad that stupid class is over,” Naruto leaned back, relaxing into his boyfriend.

“Me too,” Sasuke agreed.  “I shouldn’t have even been there in the first place.”

“Well I needed to, but I still didn’t like it like much,” Ino agreed.

“Oh come on guys, was it really that bad?  I actually liked the class!”  Sakura proclaimed.

Naruto laughed.  “Of course you did, you like learning!  The rest of us just wanted to relax for summer!”

“Oh please Naruto, we still have like 2 months of summer left; you’ll get plenty of summer relaxation,” Sakura reminded him.

“Speaking of summer,” Ino began, “Sakura, did you have any plans?”

“Me?  No, not really.  Honestly I was probably just going to study all summer.”

Naruto rolled his eyes.  “Of course you were.”

“Well I was thinking...maybe you’d like to come meet my family?” Ino asked timidly.

“Oh,” Sakura could feel a blush creeping onto her face.  “Su...sure.”

“Awesome!” Ino danced a little in her seat.  “I’ll tell my parents right away!”

“What about you two?” Sakura asked the boys.

“Why don’t you come with me to meet my brother?” Sasuke suggested.

“Really?” Naruto asked excitedly.

“Of course.  I told you that he already knows I’m gay, so it’s not like I need to hide it from him.  Besides, I know he’d like to meet you.”

“Aww, Sasuke,” Naruto felt himself melt further into his lover.  “Of course I’ll go with you to visit your brother.”

The group of four spent the rest of their day relaxing, enjoying the end of their class together, and planning for the months to come.

 

☀

 

Kiba was _plastered_.  He was all over the place and it was Suigetsu’s job to try to keep him under control.  This party was really working out for Suigetsu; everything was going according to plan.

“Kiba,” Suigetsu held the other up at his waist.  “Let’s go sit down, okay?”

Kiba, unable to form words anymore, agreed in the form of a bunch of mangled noises.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” Suigetsu laughed at the other.

“Yah,” Kiba slurred at him.

“How are you feeling?”

“Hmm...great…”

“Kiba,” Suigetsu let his smile turn sinister.  “Have you ever been with a man?”  Suigetsu had been trying to formulate the proper way to bed Kiba for a few weeks now.  He was glad that the other had decided to attend the party, because it gave him the perfect opportunity.

“Nah man...m’straight,” he slurred in response.

“Well,” Suigetsu brought himself closer to Kiba as he purred into his ear.  “Why don’t you try it?”

“M’straight,” Kiba repeated.

“I know, I know,” Suigetsu chuckled.  “But what if you weren’t.  I mean...how do you know if you haven’t tried it?”

“M’straight..but...s’good point,” he slurred again, obviously considering it.

“Come on, Kiba,” Suigetsu grabbed Kiba’s hands, pulling him off the couch.  “Let daddy take care of you.”

“Mmm...kay,” he agreed, as he stumbled behind Suigetsu who pulled him to the nearest room.

 

☀

 

When Kiba returned to his dorm the next morning, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were all hanging out in the living room.

“Morning sunshine!” Sakura called out.  “How’s the hangover?”

“Ugh,” Kiba stumbled through the door.  “Too loud.”

The four of them watched as Kiba slowly made his way to his bedroom, determined to take a shower.  After watching Kiba stumble around for a bit, Naruto noticed something strange about Kiba’s behavior.

“Kiba,” he began calmly, “why are you limping?”

Sasuke almost spit out the tea he was drinking.

“Yeah, and you’re acting a little funny,” Sakura agreed.  “Usually your hangovers don’t treat you this badly.  What did we miss?”

“Who’d you sleep with?” Ino asked with a sly smile on her face.

Kiba’s face turned a deep shade of red as he tried to make his way across the room faster.

“Suigetsu has a way with words,” Sasuke spoke to Kiba directly.  “Don’t beat yourself up.”

Kiba groaned as he finally made it to his bedroom and disappeared into its depths.  As soon as he was out of sight, Sasuke got a text from the devil himself.

_Keep an eye on Kiba.  I don’t want anyone else making a move on him, I’ve already staked my claim._

Sasuke rolled his eyes and showed the message to Naruto who howled in laughter.

“Looks like Kiba’s got his hands full,” he said, handing the girls Sasuke’s phone.

Sakura shook her head as she let out a small chuckle.  “It’s the start of a beautiful relationship.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, please make sure to leave me comments and let me know what you think. The next chapter will be the final one and it will take place over the summer.


	6. Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiba has difficulty dealing with his Suigetsu situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly find this chapter fairly amusing. It's really just a lighthearted finish to wrap up the story, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

“So…” Naruto had been sitting on Kiba’s bed as the other packed up his stuff for the summer.  “...about Suigetsu.”

Kiba sighed.  “Can we not talk about Suigetsu?  He’s over here daily, trying to seduce me.  It’s like he doesn’t understand that it will never happen.  I’ll be so glad to not see him this summer.”

“You do realize that you agreed to room with him, right?”

Kiba groaned.  “Don’t remind me.  I just want to go home, get far away from Suigetsu, and enjoy my time without him.  I’m not going to see him, talk about him, or think about him all summer.  Please just let me have this.”

Naruto sighed.  “So what do you plan on doing for the summer?”

“I’m just gonna go home to the fam.  I’ll probably ignore them for the most part, but you know, family.  What about you?”

"I’m going with Sasuke to visit his brother, Itachi.  I’m super excited, Sasuke talks about him like he’s a god.”

“Heh, I thought he only talked about you that way.”

“Shut up,” Naruto grumbled, a deep blush staining his face.

“What about Sakura?”

“She’s going to meet Ino’s family.  Everyone has couple's plans except you,” Naruto laughed.

“And let’s keep it that way,”  Kiba added as he zipped up his suitcase.  “I don’t think I’m really ready for a relationship.”

 

☀

 

“I can’t believe your family has a summer home!” Sakura squealed as she and Ino entered the pool at the Yamanaka’s summer estate.

“Yeah, I don’t really talk about it to other people.  I don’t want everyone else to think I’m some snobby, stuck-up, bitch because my parents have money.”

“That makes sense,” Sakura agreed.  “You’re so lucky though!”

Ino laughed.  “I know, I know, enough already.”

“Okay,” Sakura agreed.  “Anyway, what do you think the boys are up to?”

“If I know Naruto and Sasuke, they’re all over each other,” Ino giggled.

“Agreed.  I wonder how Kiba’s doing with his Suigetsu-free summer.”

As if on cue, Sakura’s phone started ringing and she carefully grabbed it to avoid getting water on it.

“Speak of the devil,” she laughed, answering the phone.  “Hey Kiba, how’s your summer?”

“Sakura, he’s following me!”

“What?”

“Suigetsu, he’s following me.”

“Hold on, lemme put you on speaker.”  Sakura did just that, setting her phone down on the side of the pool as she grabbed her girlfriend from behind.  “What was that again, Kiba?”

“Suigetsu is fucking following me!”

Sakura stifled her laughter into Ino’s shoulder before speaking again.  “Are you really surprised?”

“Of course I’m surprised, he followed me home!”

“We already told you that he staked his claim.  You won’t get rid of him, so just date him already.”

“Sakura, please, I’m straight.”

“So was I.”

“I was drunk.”

“So was I.  After sleeping with Ino though, it took me a little while to accept that we had to have a mutual level of attraction for each other.  The same is true for you and Suigetsu.  Think about it.”

Kiba huffed.  “I don’t need this.  I’m calling the gays; at least they’ll tell me I’m straight!”

Kiba hung up the phone and Sakura started laughing again.  “I wouldn’t be so sure.”

 

☀

 

Naruto strutted onto the golf course of Itachi’s summer estate with Sasuke in tow.  His orange mini skirt was pleated in the back and he wore a matching orange blouse.  Sasuke was exasperated; he had only agreed to let Naruto wear the skirt on the condition that Naruto shaved his legs for it.  He was hoping the idiot would back down; he didn’t.  Therefore, Sasuke was now following his shaven-legged boyfriend who was now prancing around in a skirt.

Naruto emphasized each step with a tiny wiggle of his hips, trying to tease his lover.  His ultimate goal was to seduce Sasuke and he would not waver from it.  Once they reached their destination, Sasuke prepared to take his first shot as Naruto checked him out in his navy polo and white shorts.  Naruto stared longingly at his ass until Sasuke interrupted his thoughts.

“Enjoying the view?”  Sasuke teased.  Naruto huffed in frustration.  He was trying to seduce Sasuke, but Sasuke was doing a better job of seducing him.  Naruto strategically pulled a club slowly out of the bag, emphasizing every movement as he ran his finger down the length.  Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the demonstration, amused.

As Naruto lined up to take his first shot, he bent over, sticking out his ass as he tried to show Sasuke that he wasn’t wearing anything under the skirt.  Unfortunately for Naruto, before he could fully offer Sasuke a peek, his phone started ringing.  Groaning, Naruto threw down the club and stomped over to his phone to answer it.

“Do you mind Kiba, I’m a little busy here!”

“Damn, you’re testy.  Did I interrupt your sex with Sasuke?”

Naruto growled.  “No…”

“Good, I have a problem.  I’d like both of your opinions so…”

“Yeah, okay,” Naruto agreed, putting him on speaker.

“Okay, so Suigetsu keeps following me around.”

Naruto busted out laughing.  “You’re fucking kidding!  That’s priceless!”

“Naruto, I’m serious!”

“So am I,” he continued to laugh.

Sasuke sighed.  “Kiba, Suigetsu doesn’t give up.  You might as well just talk to him and get it over with.”

Kiba sighed over the phone.  “Sakura doesn’t believe that I’m straight.”

“Kiba,” Naruto began, “I’m going to tell you what I told her.  Sexuality isn’t black and white.  You _did_ sleep with him, so you’re probably attracted to him.”

“I was drunk!”

“So was I,” Naruto said without thinking before glancing at Sasuke.

“Kiba, just talk to him,” Sasuke said, staring at Naruto.  “And keep him away from my boyfriend,” he finished before hanging up the phone and tackling Naruto.

“Are you mad at me?” Naruto asked.

“Of course not, I just need to claim you again.”

“Did the skirt work?”

“Yes,” Sasuke hissed into Naruto’s ear as he stripped off their clothes and proceeded to fuck Naruto right there on the golf course.

 

☀

 

Suigetsu was hiding behind a tree as he watched Kiba walk by.  Kiba stopped about 200 feet in front of the tree and sighed.

“Suigetsu, I know you’re there,” he grunted.

“It’s about time you noticed me,” Suigetsu whined as he appeared from behind the tree.

“I’ve known you were around, but I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Why?” he pouted.

“You’ve been stalking me!”

“Stalking is such a harsh word, I just want to talk.”

Kiba sighed again.  “Fine.  What is it?”

“I want us to be together.”

“I’m straight.”

“You slept with me.”

“I was drunk.”

“That doesn’t matter.  You know, even if you were drunk, you had to be somewhat interested.”

“Suigetsu-”

“You enjoyed it…”

“I what?”  Kiba honestly didn’t remember anything other than waking up naked in Suigetsu’s bed, his muscles sore from the night before.

Suigetsu rolled his eyes.  “You _loved_ it.  You topped, so it’s not like…”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.  I’m not _that_ much of a dick.  I like you, I think we’d make a good pair.  We’re rooming together anyway, so why not give it a shot?”

Kiba groaned.  “Fine.  I’ll give it a _try_.  But you’re on thin ice!” Kiba poked him in the chest.  “And no sex.  At least, not until I can figure this mess out,” Kiba grumbled, walking away as Suigetsu beamed.

“You won’t regret it!” Suigetsu sang after him.

“We’ll see,” he growled, but couldn’t keep himself from smiling.  

With Kiba and Suigetsu finally official, the group they’d begun with at the start of the summer had all coupled off.  It was going to be an interesting year, but they were all excited for it to begin.  After all, they would all spend the next year together, no matter what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was it and I hope you enjoyed it all. Please don't forget to leave feedback, I love hearing from everyone!


End file.
